


James Smith and the Ice Vault

by CrazedChemist



Series: The (mis)adventures of one James Smith [2]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cursed Vaults (Hogwarts Mystery), F/M, Novelization, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazedChemist/pseuds/CrazedChemist
Summary: James Smith's second year at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and his search for the first Cursed Vault.
Series: The (mis)adventures of one James Smith [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007511
Kudos: 1





	1. Second Year Starts

**Author's Note:**

‘Welcome, to our new first-year students! For all of you returning students, welcome back!’ Professor Dumbledore greeted everyone in the Great Hall with a kind smile, right after the Sorting Ceremony. ‘Focus on your studies, make time for your friends, but above all else, be careful as you journey through the castle.’ His smiled stayed the same, but Jamie noticed the serious tone behind it, as the Headmaster continued. ‘Every year is an interesting one at Hogwarts, but something tells me this year holds more surprises than most. But enough of my grand proclamations and ominous warnings! Please enjoy the feast.’

As food appeared on the plates, Jamie was trying to find his friends among the tables. Rowan was at his side, being both Slytherins. Penny was easy enough to find. But Ben… was nowhere to be found. Worried, they asked around the tables, but no-one seemed to have seen him since getting off the Hogwarts Express. Asking a Gryffindor Prefect seemed a good idea, thought Jamie, and he decided to ask Angelica Cole, of whom Ben had talked about before.

The next day he and Rowan had Charms Class first thing in the morning, so during breakfast Jamie arranged for a message to reach Angelica to meet him in the Courtyard later in the day. During Charms Class, Professor Flitwick lectured them on the _Engorgio_ charm. Ben’s absence was clear, as this was one of their classes in common, and Jamie grew more and more impatient as the lesson came to a close. After packing his books into his bag, he rushed to the Courtyard, hoping to see Angelica there. To his relief, she was indeed there, waiting for him. A bit shorter than her peers, she was only slightly taller than Jamie. Dark skinned, she had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and brown eyes, and the red badge with a golden "P" was pinned on her robes, at chest-height. She waved at him when she saw him. ‘Thanks for the message, James Smith. I’m starting to get worried about Ben too. It is my responsibility as a Gryffindor Prefect to make sure he’s safe.’  
‘Of course. Thanks for your help.’  
‘Did you see him on the Hogwarts Express?’ Angelica asked.  
‘No, but Penny did. She said Ben seemed fine,’ Jamie explained.  
‘Had you noticed him behaving strangely at the end of last year?’  
Jamie scratched his chin, thinking. ‘No… I mean, he’s always been a bit odd, but no…’  
‘I wonder if your encounter with the cursed ice has anything to do with his disappearance.’  
Jamie was perplexed. ‘You know about that?’  
Angelica smirked. ‘Gossip travels faster than Owl Post at Hogwarts, and the truth always comes out… Did you find anything in that room? Any clue or warning about potential threats beyond the room itself? Please be honest, I just want to find Ben.’  
Jamie remembered what Rowan told him during the Start of Term Feast about his findings, and decided to share them, ‘We found a message. It mentioned an Ice Knight and Vanished Stairs.’  
Angelica pondered about the answer. ‘Hmm. I don’t see how that can help us find Ben. We should search all of Ben’s hiding places for clues.’  
Jamie nodded. ‘Last year, Rowan told me that Ben spends a lot of time in the Artefact Room. I’ll search there first.’

‘You aren’t going to believe this, Jamie. At first, I thought I’d translated it wrong, but I quadruple-checked my work.’ Rowan had spent most of his free time deciphering the note they found in the Artefact Room while searching for Ben. Back in their Common Room, he was about to share his results.  
Jamie smiled, proud of his friend. ‘What does it say?’  
‘"Your next instructions have been Transfigured into a Black Quill, and hidden in the Gryffindor Common Room. Failure to follow your instructions will result in severe punishment – R"‘ Rowan read from the piece of parchment in his hands.  
The translation only gave them more questions than answers. ‘Black Quill? And who is R?’ pondered Jamie.  
Rowan scratched his chin. ‘I’ve been wondering the same thing. Felix Rosier? Rubeus Hagrid? Argus Filch? I can’t imagine any of them writing this…’  
‘If this message was intended for Ben, we have to find that quill. We can use _Reparifarge_ to undo the Transfiguration,’ said Jamie, remembering the subject of the next day’s Transfiguration class.  
‘The bigger problem is how we’ll get in the Gryffindor Common Room. Students aren’t allowed inside another house’s Common Room,’ Rowan pointed out, worried.  
‘I’ll focus on learning that spell. You try to come up with a plan to get us in the Gryffindor Common Room,’ replied Jamie.  
‘Be careful, Jamie. Whoever wrote this note sounds dangerous…’

The next morning, arriving at the Transfigurations corridor, he saw Merula standing in front of the door to the class, waiting for him. When she saw him, she addressed him in mock concern. ‘You look worried, Smith.’  
Here we go again, thought Jamie. ‘What do you want, Merula?’  
‘I was just wondering whether you’d had any luck finding that cowardly Mudblood friend of yours,’ she casually said.  
Ignoring the insult at his friend, Jamie narrowed his eyes as he asked, ‘Do you know what happened to Ben?’  
Moving around him, Merula replied ‘I know more than you. I know that sometimes even when people are missing, they’re exactly where they’re supposed to be.’  
Turning around to keep facing her, Jamie kept staring at his nemesis. ‘What are you talking about?’  
‘There are worse things happening at this school that you could never begin to understand, Smith. Trying to uncover those things is going to get you killed…’  
Realising what she was talking about, Jamie tried to get an answer out of her again, ‘Are you talking about the Cursed Vaults? Do you know where they are? Did Ben go looking for them?’  
Shaking her head from side to side, she replied ‘You’ll learn everything soon enough. Unless you die first…’  
‘If you aren’t going to help me find Ben, then just stay away from me, Merula.’  
Cutting their conversation short, he pushed the door to the classroom and entered, as he heard her say behind him ‘As you wish, Smith. Don’t say I didn’t warn you…’

In Transfigurations, Professor McGonagall taught her students how to return transfigured objects to their original shape through the spell _Reparifarge_. As the lesson progressed, Jamie felt at his element, untransfiguring with ease the cat-cauldron hybrid in front of him. Impressed, Professor McGonagall congratulated him, offering advanced extra classes in the subject, something Jamie gladly accepted. Any extra skills he could acquire would be useful in his endeavours. Back again in the Slytherin Common Room, Jamie and Rowan were studying together when Rowan asked ‘Have you heard anything about Ben?’  
‘No, but if you can work out a way to get us into the Gryffindor Common Room, that Black Quill should help us find him,’ he answered, glancing around to see that no one could hear them.  
Rowan lit up. ‘I had trouble coming up with a plan until I remembered the Shrinking and Engorgement Charms!’  
‘Keep it quiet… What did you come up with?’  
‘The big Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match. Everyone will be at the match… except us. When the students leave the Common Room, you’ll shrink, sneak inside while the door is open, and re-enlarge yourself! It’s brilliant, isn’t it?’ Rowan explained his plan with a smile, waiting to hear his friends opinion.  
Jamie smiled. ‘Sounds mad. Just like my kind of plan.’

In Charms Class, before the lesson begun, Jamie approached the tiny teacher standing atop a pile of books. ‘Excuse me, Professor Flitwick? I have some questions about the Shrinking Charm…’  
The professor nodded, waiting to hear his questions.  
‘Does the Shrinking Charm work on humans? Can you control how small you shrink? How does one avoid being stepped on?’ Jamie fired.  
Frowning, Flitwick answered his question. ‘Using the Shrinking Charm to shrink oneself would be complicated, dangerous, and incredibly foolish.’  
‘I don’t disagree’ Jamie quipped, trying to relieve the tension.  
In a serious tone, Flitwick said ‘I am going to ask you a question, and I strongly suggest you tell the truth if you wish to avoid further punishment… Are you planning to break school rules yet again, Mr. Smith?’  
Jamie replied with seriousness. ‘Yes, but only because I think it might help me find Ben.’  
The teacher looked at him with kind eyes. ‘I’m concerned about Mr. Copper myself, but the Headmaster is well aware of the situation. You should stay out of it, and you certainly should not use the Shrinking Charm on yourself. Please take your seat.’ Jamie didn’t argue, and did as he was told. Shortly after, the lesson started, and Jamie managed to get the hang of the spell. 

‘Did you take care of the Gryffindor Prefect?’ Rowan asked. He had warned Jamie about Angelica’s intelligence and her suspicions that someone would try to sneak into her Common Room.  
‘I tricked her into staying at the match until it ends. We’ll be gone long before then,’ said Jamie, though unsure of it.  
‘Good luck then, Jamie. If anyone can do it, it’s you.’ Rowan encouraged him, and Jamie had a sudden thought. ‘I didn’t think about this, but I don’t even know what the room looks like. How will I know where to search for the quill…?’  
Before Rowan could answer, they saw two Gryffindors come out of the Fat Lady’s portrait, and Rowan rushed him to enter. Without wasting a moment, Jamie casted _Reducio_ on himself and sprinted through the corridor before the portrait closed, while Rowan kept watch.

Inside the Common Room, and after making sure there were no other students, he used the Enlargement Charm to get back to his usual size. Admiring the room, he started searching everywhere for the Black Quill. Finally, inside a drawer, he found the elusive quill. He sneaked out of the room, seemingly on time, and got back to Rowan. But his friend was not alone. Angelica Cole and Professor McGonagall were talking to him, a serious look on both their faces. When they saw Jamie come out of the portrait, he stammered, frozen in place, ‘Professor McGonagall!’  
‘I tried to warn you, Jamie, but I was frozen by Professor McGonagall’s stern stare…’ Rowan whispered to him.  
‘That’s enough, Mr Khanna,’ interrupted the Head of Gryffindor House. ‘Angelica returned to ensure Slytherins weren’t tampering with the Gryffindor Common Room. When she noticed Mr Khanna’s suspicious behaviour, she did the right thing, and found her Head of House. Then we find you leaving our Common Room. A place you know you are forbidden to enter. Explain your behaviour, Mr Smith.’  
Jamie looked at the professor, and trying to maintain eye contact replied ‘I only did it because I was trying to find my friend, Ben Copper. He’s a Gryffindor too.’  
‘I’m aware of that, Mr Smith. Why did you think sneaking into our Common Room would help find him?’ McGonagall asked.  
‘It sounds stupid, but I was hoping that he was hiding somewhere inside. I have to check everywhere. I’m afraid he might be hurt,’ tried to explain Jamie. It wasn’t a complete truth, but it wasn’t a complete lie either.  
‘I assume you didn’t find him?’  
Hanging his shoulders, he shook his head. He then heard the professor say ‘Very well. Be on your way.’ He didn’t need to be told twice. 

In the Slytherin Common Room, late at night, Rowan and Jamie looked at the Black Quill they had just recovered sitting on the table. Jamie pointed at it with his wand, drawing a half circle, and whispering ‘ _Reparifarge._ ‘ The quill glowed, and transformed into a piece of parchment with a message written on it. Jamie took it, and started reading ‘"Proceed to the farthest corridor at the east end of the fifth floor. Transfigure this scroll back into a Black Quill, and return it to the Gryffindor Common Room. Failure to follow your instructions will result in severe punishment - R"‘  
Rowan looked frightened. ‘Severe punishment?! Is that what happened to Ben?’  
‘What’s in that corridor?’ Jamie asked him.  
Thinking, Rowan said ‘Nothing that I know of. No one ever goes there... Why was he supposed to put the quill back where he found it?’  
‘Maybe he isn’t the only one receiving these instructions...’  
‘I have a bad feeling about this, Jamie. Dumbledore said if we found anything odd, we should tell a professor... Do you really think we should explore this corridor?’  
Noticing his friends fear, Jamie offered a solution. ‘Penny is worried about Ben too. I’ll ask her to explore the corridor with me while you tell Dumbledore or McGonagall.’  
‘Okay... Just be careful, Jamie…’

‘The Knockback Jinx always shattered the cursed ice before, but it seems to have become impervious.’ A worried Professor McGonagall spoke to Professor Snape, looking at the pillar of ice encasing Ben Copper. Behind them, at the far end of the corridor, a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff sneaked into the scene, unnoticed thanks to the enormous formations of blue ice covering the room.  
Snape assessed the situation. ‘ _Incendio_ would melt it away.’  
‘Along with his flesh.’ McGonagall protested.  
‘I never said he would survive.’  
‘The cursed ice continues to spread throughout Hogwarts. Someone has clearly been tampering with the Cursed Vaults,’ McGonagall ignored his comment as she spoke.  
Snape sneered. ‘It would be helpful if our Headmaster were at Hogwarts, instead of searching elsewhere for answers.’  
‘We don’t need Dumbledore to safely free Mr. Copper. We will cast _Incendio_ together, but target the ice farthest from the boy’s body. Be careful, Severus,’ said the woman, drawing her wand.  
Snape did the same, muttering ‘Fine.’

With the precision and skill of surgeons, the two teachers pointed their wands, from where flames were shot, melting the ice around Ben. When the boy was freed, they levitated him to move him safely, and marched off down the corridor. Meanwhile, Jamie and Penny, who had remained hidden behind the ice, agreed to visit Ben in the Hospital Wing to ask about the Black Quill, and parted ways for the night.

‘Is Ben going to be all right, Madam Pomfrey?’ asked a worried James.  
‘I believe so. His memory is erratic, but I have seen patients in far worse condition in my time as Matron of Hogwarts,’ explained the woman.  
James looked at the bed Ben was laying on. ‘He asked to see me?’  
‘Many times, along with other strange proclamations and requests. I believe he’s experiencing some state of delirium.’  
‘Can I talk to him?’  
‘You have to understand that Mr Copper has been through quite an ordeal, and remains in a very delicate state. What exactly do you want?’  
Thinking of an appropriate answer, Jamie replied ‘I’m sure he’s feeling down. I want to see if I can lift his spirits.’  
Madam Pomfrey nodded. ‘Very well, but be brief.’

The young boy approached Ben, and the Gryffindor greeted him in a sad tone. ‘Hey, Jamie...’  
‘How are you feeling, Ben?’  
‘Cold. Tired. Sore. Not that different from usual, to be honest,’ he said.  
Jamie felt pity for his friend. ‘Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?’  
Ben shook his head. ‘Seeing a friendly face is enough. Madam Pomfrey is very helpful, but she doesn’t have the most comforting bedside manner.’  
‘You asked to see me?’ questioned Jamie.  
‘Did I? I feel like I’m losing it...’  
Jamie’s curiosity got the better of him when he started to press Ben on. ‘What were you doing in that Icy Corridor? How did you get trapped in the cursed ice?’  
Ben looked down, confused. ‘I don’t remember. I can hardly remember anything at all. Madam Pomfrey thinks it has something to do with the ice.’  
‘I found a letter to you in the Artefact Room. It led me to another that told you to go to that corridor.  
Ben shook his head again. ‘I’m sorry, Jamie. I just don’t remember.’  
Jamie was growing impatient. ‘You must remember something. Anything can help us understand what happened in that corridor...’  
‘That’s enough for today, Mr Smith. Mr Copper needs his rest,’ the matron interrupted him. Jamie moved away from the bed, and when he was leaving the Hospital Wing he thought of getting Rowan to help him investigate. 

Meeting with him in the icy corridor, Rowan asked him immediatly about everything. ‘Jamie! I can’t believe you found Ben frozen in cursed ice! How is he?’  
‘Okay, but strange. He said he doesn’t remember anything about coming to this corridor...’  
Rowan narrowed his eyes. ‘I think he’s hiding something.’  
Taken by surprise, Jamie looked at his friend with wide eyes. ‘What do you mean?’  
‘I’ve always felt like he knew more than he was telling. Like he was keeping secrets...’ Rowan elaborated. ‘He might just be afraid of whoever sent those instructions, or he might be trying to protect us.  
Scratching his chin, Jamie wondered about it. ‘I don’t know what to believe, but we need to figure out what’s really going on. Let’s search this corridor, and see if we can find some clues.’

Searching around, they looked for anything out of the ordinary (apart from the obvious columns of ice). Going almost brick by brick, Jamie felt something strange. Like a flow of air. But there weren’t any windows open, and the corridor was closed off. Tracing it to a part of the wall, he called out to Rowan, ‘Rowan, come here! You can feel a draught coming from this part of the wall!’  
Rowan looked at the wall, and got closer. Closing his eyes for a few seconds, he finally opened them and nodded. ‘Whoa. I think I hear something too…’  
‘Do you think it could be a hidden passage?’  
Rowan thought about it. ‘Anything is possible at Hogwarts. The only way to know for sure is by casting _Revelio_.’  
‘ _Revelio?_ ‘  
‘It’s a Transfiguration spell that reveals concealed objects, and exposes the true appearance of things. It’s a really difficult spell, Jamie.’  
Jamie smirked. ‘Then I’d better start learning it straight away…’

Through hard work and sheer determination, Jamie proved to Professor McGonagall to be worthy of those advanced extra classes, and to be ready to learn _Revelio_. And when an owl with a letter from the teacher came to him during breakfast, he was more than thrilled. The letter contained the date and time of their first advanced lessons. Meeting her in her classroom, McGonagall congratulated him. ‘I’ve been very impressed with your work ethic, Mr. Smith. You have made great progress in Transfiguration both in the classroom and in your private studies.’  
‘Thank you, Professor. Do you think I’m finally ready to learn _Revelio_?’ Jamie asked, trying his best not to seem desperate.  
‘I do. Please pay close attention…’

Their lesson went by, and by the end Jamie had a firm grasp on the spell. He untransfigured a cauldron, turning it into the original cat. He was again congratulated by the professor, and thanking her advice and lessons he returned to his dormitory to find Rowan.

‘ _Revelio!_ ‘ Pointing his wand at the suspicious wall, he and Rowan watched as the bricks were vanished into thin air, revealing a wide staircase going upwards.  
‘Merlin’s beard, Jamie! You unvanished a secret staircase!’ said Rowan with glee.  
Looking up the stairs, Jamie noted ‘The same staircase from my vision...’ He remembered a strange dream he’d had long ago, back in his first year when he and Rowan had searched for a duelling book in the Artefact Room, a vision of hidden corridors, and icy suits of armour.  
‘And most likely the same staircase from the message we found carved in the cursed ice,’ Rowan added. ‘Where do you think it leads?’  
‘I have no idea…’ he answered honestly.  
‘What do you think we should do?’  
‘We need to be careful. ‘The Ice Knight stands past the Vanished Stairs’, remember?’ Jamie said.  
Rowan almost jumped in excitement. ‘We just discovered an unexplored section of Hogwarts, Jamie. Do you understand how amazing that is?!’  
Agreeing with him, Jamie took out his wand and used the Wand Lightning Charm to see into the dark passageway.

‘This place is absolutely amazing…’ muttered Jamie, marvelling at the statues along the walls and the decorations in the stone. Pillars with green flames lit up the area, and the temperature had to be near freezing point.  
‘And c-c-c-cold… Unnaturally cold… It feels like it’s already starting to slow down my body and mind...’ stammered Rowan  
‘This must lead to one of the Cursed Vaults. My brother could be close…’ Jamie said, ignoring the fear in his friends voice.  
Rowan complied. ‘Let’s hurry, and see what we can find. And come back later with a warm coat…’

Jamie pointed at the floor. ‘Footprints. Someone else was here…’  
‘Who? How? When?’ asked Rowan in quick succession.  
‘I don’t know. Let’s see where they lead…’  
Up ahead, the footprints disappeared behind a wall of blue mist. Jamie tried to peer into it. ‘It’s some kind of mist…’  
Rowan rubbed his arms. ‘It’s freezing… I don’t know if we can walk through this, Jamie.’  
‘We don’t have to…’ thought Jamie. Taking out his wand, he pointed forward. ‘ _Flipendo!_ ‘ The jet of light went through the mist, dispersing it and revealing a light blue hallway completely covered in ice. At the end, atop a set of stairs, a huge gate closed the way, with a snowflake-shaped barrier made of the same ice blocking it. ‘It’s incredible…’ Rowan said in awe.  
Jamie agreed. ‘It must be a Cursed Vault…’  
‘What should we do, Jamie?’  
The door exerted a strange influence on Jamie, almost like it was attracting him to it. He imagined what could lie beyond, ‘I don’t care about any curses, I have to find my brother…’ he said, reaching out with his hand. When his hand came in contact with the barrier, everything started to tremble like an earthquake, and Jamie froze in place, struck by a new vision.  
‘Jamie! Are you okay?!’ he heard Rowan call out to him when he came back to his senses.  
‘I had another vision when I touched the door…’  
‘What did you see?’ pressed Rowan.  
‘Two rooms... One was dark, and filled with books. The other one was cluttered, with a door outlined in chalk...’ he recalled.  
‘Well, at least this one doesn’t seem as threatening as your last vision,’ commented Rowan.  
‘There was one other thing...’  
‘What?’  
‘You-Know-Who.’  
Rowan’s face fell, and he tried to reason with his friend. ‘We should go, Jamie. This strange coldness, this entire place, I think it’s having a bad effect on us both…’  
Just when he was suggesting leaving, at the centre of the snowflake barrier a white and blue swirling formed, shooting a ray at Rowan, who quickly dodged it. ‘It must be enchanted!’ he cried, as the door shot another ray, this time at Jamie, who dodged it in time as well. ‘Watch out, Jamie!’ Rowan shouted, just as another attack hit him square in the chest and sent him tumbling down the stairs. Jamie watched in horror as his friend hit the ice floor.  
‘Rowan!’  
The bespectacled boy didn’t move.

Merula looked at the boy sitting next to her in Potions Class. The seat next to him where his friend usually sat at was strangely empty. She tried to talk to the silent boy. ‘I haven’t had to see much of you outside of class, Smith. What have you been doing?’  
Jamie looked at her, surprised to see her talk to him at all, especially in such a... not angry tone. He decided to be blunt, for he saw no reason to hide the truth. ‘I’ve been investigating the Cursed Vaults in hopes of finding my brother.’  
‘I’ve been investigating the vaults myself,’ she admitted, ‘You would never believe the things I’ve discovered… Like everything else in your life, your search for the Cursed Vaults is doomed. I’m working with someone to locate and break the Cursed Vaults before you. The vaults and their power will be mine.’  
Jamie glanced at her with a curious look. ‘What makes you think you’ll open the vaults before me?’  
With a smug look, she replied, ‘Because, unlike you, I’m willing to do whatever it takes.’  
‘ _If you only knew_ ‘, thought Jamie. But she seemed very confident to him, so he had to ask further, ‘What’s that supposed to mean?’  
‘You’ll see…’  
A shiver ran down his spine. Whatever she was planning couldn’t be good, especially if he was the target of anything. He saw Professor Snape come to their table, and heard him say ‘I’ve received information that will have dire consequences for one of you. We will discuss it at the end of class.’  
Wondering what he meant, Jamie continued brewing of his potion as he had been told. He noticed the teacher leave the classroom for a quarter of an hour, and Merula leaned to whisper to him ‘You are in for it now, Smith. I wonder… will Professor Snape expel you, or murder you?’ The gears inside his head spinning, he immediately started to suspect something was afoot, and it was Merula’s doing. A while later, the classroom door opened again, and Snape returned to the classroom with a scowl on his face. As the students continued brewing their potions, Jamie could feel Snape’s eyes glancing at him from time to time with cold fury.

When class was over, Snape once more came to their seats. ‘I have just visited your dormitory, Smith.’  
‘Why?’ asked a confused Jamie.  
‘I received information that you have been stealing supplies from my classroom,’ the professor told him.  
‘That’s ridiculous. Why would I do that?’ Jamie said, completely calm, as he had nothing to hide.  
‘Because you thought it would somehow help with your foolish pursuit of the Cursed Vaults? Because, like your brother, you insist on testing the boundaries of school rules, and my patience? I have no desire to know what goes on in your warped, tiny mind. Explain why there were stolen potion ingredients in the drawer next to your bed,’ Snape said all this in a cold voice, but the anger beneath was obvious.  
Making sense at last of the situation, Jamie pointed with his head towards Merula as he theorised ‘Merula obviously put them there. She’s sabotaged me before, and she’ll do anything to get me expelled. I wouldn’t put it past her to bribe or blackmail or trick someone into helping her, or doing it herself being us both Slytherins.’  
Snape turned towards Merula, raising an eyebrow. ‘Is this true, Miss Snyde?’  
Merula sneered ‘Of course not. I want to see Smith expelled, but only because he’s a disgrace, and a danger to everyone at Hogwarts.’  
Snape looked at her in disgust. ‘I genuinely wish you weren’t lying.’  
This took her by surprise, almost making her fall out of her seat. ‘Excuse me?’  
Snape rolled his eyes. ‘Your eyes dart back and forth ever so slightly when you aren’t telling the truth, Miss Snyde. You are an absolutely atrocious liar, particularly for a Slytherin. You will stay after class every day for the remainder of this year to clean and organize my supplies as punishment for attempting to frame Smith. Dismissed.’

That afternoon, Jamie went to visit his injured friend. Entering the Hospital Wing, Jamie saw that Rowan was looking much better, though he still coughed and sneezed from time to time, and was sometimes shivering. ‘Jamie! You came to visit my sick old bones,’ Rowan greeted, smiling when he saw his friend approach the bed.  
Jamie placed a few things from his school bag on the night table. ‘I brought you Chocolate Frogs, my star chart from Astronomy Class, and a book about Wendelin the Weird.’  
Rowan’s smile grew even larger. ‘Ooh, she’s one of my favourite witches from the Middle Ages. Thanks, Jamie!’  
Sitting at his side, Jamie asked his friend ‘How are you feeling?’  
‘Better, but not great. I think that cursed ice did something to me. It felt like the longer we were in that corridor, the more the cold drained my strength.’  
‘We’ll definitely dress warmly when we go back next time…’ quipped Jamie, trying to lift his spirits up.  
‘Yeah. Next time…’  
Jamie could see the fear in Rowan’s eyes, and could imagine what he was going to say. ‘Is something wrong?’  
‘I think I’m just tired. let’s talk about what you can do differently when you return to the Cursed Vault. Aside from dressing warmly, and learning _Incendio_ , I’m not sure there’s much else you can do to prepare for the Cursed Vault,’ Rowan tried to deflect the question, but Jamie didn’t miss the use of ‘you’ instead of ‘we’.  
‘I’ll work on finding some warm clothes, and learning that spell while you recover.’ Jamie didn’t give up on trying to get Rowan to help him, ‘You should be ready to head back to the Cursed Vault by the time I’m finished.’  
‘I’m not going back.’ The reply hit him like a punch to the gut.  
Jamie sighed, and asked ‘What do you mean?’  
‘I want to help you, but I’ll never be strong enough to help with the Cursed Vaults. I’m only holding you back…’ Rowan answered in a sad tone.  
Jamie nodded. ‘I understand, Rowan. Just get your rest, and I’ll work out a way to get inside the Cursed Vault.’  
Rowan gave him a sad smile. ‘Thanks for understanding, Jamie. It’s just that confronting that door was the closest I’ve ever come to dying…’  
Standing up, Jamie gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. ‘Send an owl when Madam Pomfrey says you’re strong enough to leave the Hospital Wing. It’s time for Flying Class, but I’ll keep doing what I can to prepare for another trip to the Cursed Vault…’


	2. The Ice Vault

After receiving a message from Penny, Jamie met her and Ben in the Great Hall during dinner, and greeted them. ‘Hey, you wanted to talk to me about Merula?’  
A serious Penny answered. ‘I just wanted to let you know what we’ve been hearing, Jamie. People are saying she wants to duel you again.’  
Ben, shaking, added ‘I’ve heard she wants to do far worse than that. To all of us.’  
Jamie looked between them, a bit confused. ‘Seriously? I’ve hardly seen her lately. I thought all that was in the past.’  
‘Not for her. She’s still embarrassed about everyone knowing that you beat her last time. I hear she’s been training with some Slytherin friends of hers, and is about to challenge you to a rematch,’ explained Penny.  
‘I heard she’s a werewolf, and she’s going to invite the rest of her werewolf pack to storm Hogwarts and eat us alive,’ said Ben in a trembling voice.  
‘I certainly haven’t heard that…’  
‘It may have just been one of my nightmarish daydreams…’ muttered Ben.  
Shaking his head, Jamie expressed his opinion. ‘I need to stay focused on helping my friends, and try to find the Cursed Vaults. I don’t want to duel Merula…’  
‘I don’t think she’s going to give you a choice, Jamie. Let us know if there’s anything we can do to help,’ Penny offered.  
‘And watch out for packs of bloodthirsty werewolves…’ advised Ben.  
‘Thanks. I’m about to see Merula in Potions Class. I’ll try to talk her out of this nonsense…’

Down in the dungeons, everyone was on their seats waiting for their Potions Class to start. Sitting besides Merula, Jamie leaned towards her and whispered, ‘Hey, Merula. Do you have time to talk?’  
Without looking away from her book, Merula coldly replied ‘Not to you.’  
‘People are saying that you want to duel me because of what happened last year…’ Jamie insisted.  
‘I don’t want to duel you, Smith,’ she said, finally looking at him.  
‘Ah, good,’ said a relieved Jamie, too soon.  
‘I want to destroy you,’ Merula’s words were laced with such hatred that Jamie was left silent. She continued, ‘Now stop talking before I remove your tongue and put it in today’s potion.’

After they had finished their potions, Jamie tried to reason with her again. ‘I know we’ll never be friends, but I wish we could move on. No one cares about what happened last year.’  
Merula looked at him with a scowl. ‘No one cares? Every time anyone mentions duelling, they bring up our duel. Every time I talk about being powerful, they talk about you being more powerful. Every time I see your stupid face, I want to bash it with the Knockback Jinx. So unless you’re a coward like your friend, or a mental case like your brother, you’ll duel me again.’  
Jamie sighed. ‘When I beat you again, will you finally be able to move on with your life?’ He didn’t really want to duel her, but he felt she wouldn’t let it go.  
‘One way or another, this will be the last time we ever duel, Smith. Get some practice first. Not that it will do you any good…’

‘Thanks for offering to help me train for the duel with Merula, Penny. You really don’t have to do this,’ said Jamie, when he and Penny met on the Training Grounds the next day.  
‘It’s my pleasure, Jamie. I’ve always wanted to learn how to duel, and I want Merula to get what she deserves’ Penny said with a smile.  
‘Well, if you’re half as good at duelling as you are at potions, I’m in trouble. Go easy on me…’ Jamie said with a chuckle. They drew their wands, adopted their stances, and began casting spells at each other, picking up the pace as the fight progressed. After a few rounds of fighting, Jamie stopped the lesson, a bit sore. ‘Nice work, Penny. You put up a good fight; you’re already an excellent dueller,’ he praised.  
‘Thanks, Jamie. I feel like I learned a lot,’ Penny said with a huge smile. ‘Do you have a plan for how you’ll beat Merula this time?’  
Jamie looked into the distance, deep in thought. ‘I think I’ll try to use some of my flashiest spells first. She won’t expect it, so hopefully it will give me the upper hand.’  
‘Well, good luck, Jamie. We’ll all be behind you…’ Penny tried to cheer him up.

‘Tonight we duel, Smith. After dark. No witnesses,’ said the letter he had received during lunch. Jamie thought that playing on her terms wasn’t the best scenario, but it was better not to question it and just get on with it. When night came, he went to the Courtyard, where he saw her standing in front of the fountain. For the last time, he tried to appeal to her rational side, if she had any. ‘We don’t have to do this, Merula.’  
With a mean grin, she ignored him. ‘Shut up and ready your wand, Smith. The only thing I want to hear from you is screams of pain…’ She readied her stance, waiting for him to take out his wand. Jamie shook his head, slowly taking out his wand.  
‘ _Melofors!_ ’ Jamie quickly raised his wand, taking Merula by surprise. The orange spell hit her in the face, forming a pumpkin around her head and blinding her.  
‘Ah! You’ll regret that!’ Merula yelled, muffled by the pumpkin, firing blindly in front of her. ‘ _Flipendo! Flipendo! Flipendo…!_ ’  
Jamie let out a laugh, moving in a wide circle around Merula, avoiding her spells. ‘ _Flipendo!_ ’ he muttered from time to time, making Merula shriek in shock as each spell took her by surprise, the witch blindly turning towards the source of the noise and trying to cast jinxes at him, but every time Jamie was already out of the way and casting another Knockback Jinx.  
However, he was getting a bit careless toying with her, as Merula had been carefully deducing his pattern of attack. ‘ _Flipendo!_ ’ she yelled, firing a spell at where she predicted Jamie to be. And she was right. When the spell hit a surprised Jamie’s hip, it took him to his knees from the force of the impact, a large bruise forming on the impact area under the robes. Jamie’s cry of pain confirmed Merula’s suspicions, and she continued her attack, still blinded by the pumpkin. ‘ _Flipendo! Locomotor Wibbly! Flipendo…!_ ’  
Limping, Jamie retreated behind a column, his back pressed against it as Merula’s barrage of charms and jinxes hit the stones. Jamie quickly pointed his wand in Merula’s general direction, still behind cover. ‘ _Flipendo!_ ’  
The spell landed on Merula, but not exactly as he’d expected. It hit her in the pumpkin-head, a larger target than her usual head, cracking the pumpkin and freeing her. She was beyond furious at this point, running towards the pillar where Jamie was hiding. ‘ _Slugulus Eructo!_ ’ she cried the moment she was past the column. Jamie quickly stepped away, the jinx hitting the stone brick behind him. ‘ _Locomotor Mortis!_ ’ Merula quickly shouted.  
Jamie’s legs were locked together as he was trying to run away, making him fall forwards towards Merula, and he unwillingly tackled her to the ground with him, breaking his fall. ‘ _Expelliarmus!_ ’ Jamie cried, his wand directly against Merula’s wand hand.  
Her wand flew away, being flung in a wide arc over the fountain and loudly falling to the cobblestone floor, at the other side. ‘You’ll regret that!’ Merula shrieked, grabbing Jamie’s wand and yanking it away. They both stood up in a flash, Merula pointing Jamie with his hornbeam wand. ‘ _Flipendo!_ ’ she yelled, but only a spark appeared at the tip of the wand. She looked at the wand with a horrified look, but Jamie had already moved to snatch it away.  
‘ _Rictusempra!_ ’ Jamie poked Merula in the ribs with his wand, making her burst into a fit of laughter. The girl pushed him away with impressive strength for someone of her size, making him fall to the ground while she ran to take her wand, holding her sides. ‘ _Flipendo!_ ’ Jamie fired over the fountain, but Merula ducked, picking up her wand while her laughter continued, a bit more subdued.  
Steading herself, Merula breathed in deep, chuckling under her breath. She pointed at Jamie’s wand, shouting in between chuckles ‘ _Flagrante!_ ’ Jamie’s wand started to glow red, burning his hand. He shrieked in pain, dropping the wand, that fell in the fountain water, making a sizzling noise. Merula laughed a bit more, not from Jamie’s spell, but at his predicament. ‘HAHAHA! _Flipendo! Flipendo!_ HAHAHA…!’ The spells she managed to cast in between laughs flew at Jamie at lightning speed, striking him in the shoulder and chest, making him groan in pain. Holding his pained shoulder with his left hand, Jamie reached in to the fountain, taking his wand, which had returned to its normal colour. Slipping, he fell inside, making Merula laugh even more. So much was she laughing, and so sure she was of her victory, that she had no time to react when Jamie stood up in a flash.  
‘ _Expelliarmus!_ ’ Jamie’s Disarming Charm sent Merula’s wand flying away again. Before she could jump to get it, or lunge at him like before, he shouted quickly ‘ _Locomotor Wibbly!_ ’

Merula’s legs took on the consistency of jelly, and she fell to the ground, unable to move anything below her waist. Jamie pointed his wand at her face, maintaining his distance. Merula, breathing heavily, realised she was defeated. ‘It’s impossible. You can’t beat me again. You can’t be better than me…’  
Jamie, limping from her spells, tried to cheer her up, ‘If it makes you feel any better, you’ve got a lot stronger since last year.’  
‘You have to tell me your secret…’ she muttered.  
Jamie thought about it. He didn’t think she would just leave him alone, but he also didn’t want to see her give up. That would be just sad to see. On the other hand, he doubted that she would follow any genuine advice he gave her. So, he decided that taunting her would give her the push she needed, ‘You just aren’t as powerful as you think you are, Merula. Although I guess that’s not a secret at this point…’ He sighed, asking the questioned he didn’t need answered: ‘Is this nonsense between us finally over?’  
Merula finally managed to get up, the spell fading away. Looking at the boy with a cruel grin, she stated ‘We’re finished duelling, Smith, but it will never be over between us…’

'What can I do for you, James Smith?' asked a redhead boy with neck-long hair and freckles. Two years older than Jamie, he was much taller, and more experienced. Asking Bill Weasley for help had been Rowan's idea, though Jamie thought that his friend might have been a little too much into the idea. But he had gone with the idea regardless, meeting with the Weasley in the Training Grounds.  
'You know who I am?' asked Jamie.  
Bill smiled. 'Your brother was the talk of the Weasley household when the Daily Prophet printed his search for the Cursed Vaults. Rumour is, you’re following in his footsteps…'  
'I feared you might have heard of that... I brought you something. A gift,' said Jamie, pulling out a book from his pocket.  
Bill took the book, and inspected it, while Jamie explained 'It’s a book about a witch named Patricia Rakepick. Rowan says she’s one of the world’s most famous Curse-Breakers.'  
'Thanks, James. You didn’t have to do that,' Bill said, looking back at the boy in front of him. 'I might be able to help you. Tell me what you want with the Cursed Vaults.'  
'My brother was obsessed with the vaults and disappeared. I’m hoping something inside gives me a clue to what happened,' Jamie explained.  
With a smirk, Bill nodded. 'I’ll help you, James.'  
Jamie was surprised by the lack of convincing it took. 'You will?'  
'Of course. This cursed ice is a danger to all of Hogwarts, and breaking a Cursed Vault might stop the ice. Besides, I’ve never been on a curse-breaking adventure before.'  
'That’s amazing, Bill. Thank you!'  
'Don’t thank me yet. It will take hard work, and even a little pain to prepare to break a Cursed Vault. Practice your spells in class, and I’ll train you to duel. After that, we’ll break the curse on this vault together…'  
Jamie smiled. 'Will do. And call me Jamie.'

Weeks of working on his spellcasting and his magical abilities later, Jamie and Bill met again to continue their training. After a bit of small talk, they assumed their stances, and started the duel. They had been exchanging attacks for several minutes when Bill stopped the fight, rubbing his head and sore arm. ‘Not bad, Jamie. Not bad at all… You said you have a lot to learn, but you could certainly teach me a thing or two…’  
‘Do you think we’re ready to return to the Cursed Vault?’ asked Jamie, exhausted as well from the intense combat.  
‘Almost. First I’ll teach you one of my favourite spells. But not today, I have to go to class!’

The next day, Jamie greeted Bill in the Courtyard. ‘How are you feeling, Bill?’  
‘Much better. I certainly won’t be in a hurry to duel you again anytime soon,’ Bill said with a chuckle. ‘How are you feeling?’  
‘I feel ready. I’ve never trained this hard before, but it’s worth it to get inside that Vault. I owe it to my brother,’ Jamie answered truthfully.  
‘I know how you feel, Jamie. I’d do anything for my brothers and sister.’  
‘You said I needed to learn one more thing?’  
‘I’m assuming you haven’t learned _Incendio_ in Defense Against the Dark Arts? The professor is hardly ever around, and even when he is, he’s hardly ever teaching.’  
‘I know. I feel like I haven’t learned anything in that class…’  
‘Well, I can’t imagine there’s a better spell for dealing with cursed ice than the Fire-Making Spell,’ explained Bill. ‘It’s dangerous, so you’ll need to study _Incendio_ before I can teach you how to cast it. You can probably find it in _The Standard Book of Spells_.’  
‘My friend Rowan has at least six editions. I’ll ask him to help me study.’

Days later, after Jamie had studied and learned the Fire-Making Spell from Bill, the two of them were standing in front of the Vanished Staircase. ‘Are you ready for this, Bill?’ asked Jamie.  
‘Ready? I’m excited. I finally get to stop talking about being a Curse-Breaker, and start acting like one,’ came the reply from a smiling Weasley.  
‘Remember, we need to get up the stairs and through the corridor as quickly as possible. The slower we move, the more we’ll be affected by the cold,’ warned Jamie.  
Bill nodded. ‘Got it. Just stay behind me, so I know you’re safe.’  
‘Please be careful, Bill. You haven’t seen anything like this before…’  
‘Don’t worry, Jamie. The Cursed Vaults have never seen anything like me!’

Reaching the far end of the hidden corridor, a wall of ice blocked the staircase that lead to the Vault. ‘It’s absolutely incredible…’ muttered Bill.  
‘It must have taken complex magic to build this place. We have to find out who built the Cursed Vaults, and why.’  
Bill looked at the newly formed wall. ‘You weren’t exaggerating about the cold, Jamie. I wish I brought the woolly mittens my mum knitted me… How did you get past all of this ice before?’  
‘It wasn’t there before. Must be another one of the Vault’s defences… We’ll have to get rid of it…’

At the count of three, they started to cast the Knockback Jinx on the wall, and layer by layer they advanced, until finally only the snowflake-shaped barrier remained. ‘There’s the door to the Cursed Vault, Bill. Be careful…’  
Still with his wand in his hand, Bill said confidently ‘That’s the mistake you made last time. We have to attack it before it has a chance to attack us. _Incendio!_ ’ The door started to power up, preparing to attack them as it did with Rowan. Dodging its attacks, both students used the Fire-Making Spell. But the door was unyielding, and managed to freeze Bill in a pillar of ice up to his chest. ‘Bill!’ Jamie yelled.  
‘It must have c-countered m-my _Incendio_ … so c-c-cold…’  
‘I’ll get help!’  
‘T-There’s no time! Please, just melt the ice with _Incendio_!’  
‘But the professors said using it to free someone from cursed ice could kill them if you aren’t careful!’  
‘Then please be careful!’ Bill shrieked.

‘I swear, Mr. Weasley, I hope when your younger siblings come to Hogwarts they don’t get into such foolish trouble,’ Madam Pomfrey ranted.  
‘Don’t worry about that, Madam Pomfrey. They are well-behaved angels, every one.’  
Jamie arrived at the Hospital Wing, and greeted his friend. ‘Feeling better, Bill?’  
‘Thanks to you, Jamie. I can almost feel my fingers again,’ Bill said, rubbing his hands together.  
‘I’m sorry you got hurt.’  
Bill smiled. ‘Are you kidding? I’ve never felt more alive! We have to go back, and use _Incendio_ to break the Cursed Vault. But this time, we should bring more help.’  
Jamie thought about Penny and Rowan. ‘I have friends who helped me escape the cursed ice before. They can help us break the curse on the vault.’  
‘It’s your turn to be the teacher, Jamie. Train your friends in the skills they’ll need to get past that door,’ Bill encouraged him.  
Jamie nodded. ‘I’ll teach Penny and Rowan spells, and teach Ben how to brew Burn-Healing Paste in case anything goes wrong.’  
‘Then we’ll enter the Cursed Vault together…’ finished Bill. 

It took him a good part of the school term to convince and prepare his other friends to go to the Cursed Vault, but everything seemed to go fine. Penny already knew _Incendio_ , much to his surprise, but he still taught it to Rowan, along with some other spells. He also practiced duelling with them, to train their reflexes, and prepared a few healing potions to be ready for anything. Rumours around the school informed him that the ice kept spreading, and some lessons were even held in different classrooms than usual, probably because the original classrooms were frozen. During the Easter Holidays, Jamie had something else to worry about on top of everything: what extra subjects he would take in his third year and onwards. He and Rowan both took Care of Magical Creatures as an elective, as did many of their peers. Jamie decided to pick Divination as well, while Rowan chose Ancient Runes.

One day in April, a gruffy voice called to Jamie while he was going to dinner. ‘Ah, Jamie. Thank goodness yer all righ’.’ Turning around, he saw Rubeus Hagrid, with a worried look.  
‘What do you mean? Of course I’m all right,’ joked the student, feeling that something was wrong.  
‘Yeh haven’ heard? The cursed ice has spread through all o’ Hogwarts! Professor Sinistra an’ her students are frozen in Astronomy Class! The Ravenclaw Quidditch team is trapped in the Changing Rooms! An’ tha’s jus’ the start. The professors are doin’ their best ter help everyone, but there’s only so much they can do. What with Professor Dumbledore off searchin’ fer that Curse-Breaker an’ all.’ Hagrid’s explanation hit him like a train, especially the last part.  
‘What Curse-Breaker?’  
Hagrid turned around, muttering to himself. ‘Shouldn’ta said that, should not have said that…’  
Jamie tried to reassure Hagrid. ‘My friends and I will help the professors save everyone, and stop the cursed ice from spreading.’  
The half-giant shook his head. ‘It’s too dangerous. Yeh should leave it teh the professors.’  
Jamie insisted. ‘The professors need help too. Don’t worry, Hagrid. We’ll be careful.’  
Hagrid sighed. ‘Tha’s very brave of yeh. When Professor Dumbledore gets back, I’ll tell ‘im wha’ yeh’ve done. Good luck, Jamie…’  
Jamie ran down the hall, trying to find his friends to plan the assault on the Cursed Vault once and for all.

That same night, James Smith, Ben Copper and Bill Weasley were standing in front of the Ice Vault. Penny and Rowan had decided to stay behind, and help the professors free as many people from the ice as they could. Jamie saw the look on Ben’s face, and he gave him words of comfort, ‘It’s okay to be scared, Ben.’  
‘Is it okay to be terrified?’ asked Ben.  
‘Your Knockback Jinx is especially powerful. Cast it at the door, and Bill and I will cast Incendio,’ Jamie told him. Ben nodded.  
Bill gave them a warning. ‘Spread out, and be ready to dodge when the door blasts its Freezing Charms…’

In unison, they casted their spells at the door, which began to defend itself. For what seemed like forever, they kept firing at the door, dodging its blasts. ‘Now! Cast your spells again!’ yelled Bill.  
‘ _Flipendo!_ ’  
‘ _Incendio!_ ’  
‘ _Incendio!_ ’

The combined force of the three spells finally cracked the barrier, which fell crashing down. ‘We did it!’ Jamie started to celebrate too soon, when a loud noise came from inside the door. Ben looked at the door, still terrified. ‘We did something…’  
Bill started thinking out loud ‘I just realised… All this time we thought this door was keeping us out of the vault… but what if it was keeping something IN?!’

The door opened wide, a white light coming from within. And from that light stepped a suit of armour, covered in ice and wielding a longsword. ‘Look out!’ cried Jamie, but it was too late. The Ice Knight slashed towards Bill, hitting him with a Freezing Spell cast from the sword. ‘Bill!’ Jamie called out to him.  
‘I’m f-fine. Help B-Ben…’  
Ben’s demeanour changed entirely. ‘No, let me help you for once…’ His voice steady, he pointed his wand at the Ice Knight, casting the Knockback Jinx again. The Ice Knight fell to its knees, but got back up. ‘It worked!’ said Ben. But the Ice Knight was still very much a threat, as he slashed his sword again, freezing Ben in place like it did Bill.

Jamie stepped forward, wand in his hand, ready to finish the Ice Knight. Dodging the Knight’s sword and spells, he kept casting _Incendio_ at it, weakening the statue hit by hit. Finally, the Ice Knight fell again to its knees, but this time it didn’t get up. Rushing to his friends, Jamie freed them carefully with the Fire-Making Spell.

Freed from the ice and regrouped, they stepped inside the door into the Cursed Vault. They were standing in an hexagonal room, with walls made of green stone and adorned with other suits of armour. In the centre, a glass pillar emitting an orange light stood tall. ‘Absolutely amazing…’ Ben commented, looking around.  
‘There’s something strange about this column,’ noted Bill.  
Jamie scratched his chin in thought. ‘Maybe there’s something inside…’ He stepped forward, and reached out with his hand to touch the column. When he did, the glass panels started rotating and lowering, revealing the interior. Inside a strange light, a broken wand and a book floated at chest height. ‘A book and a broken wand? Not exactly the treasure I was hoping for…’ said Bill.  
‘Maybe they’re clues…’ thought Jamie. Reaching out, he went to grab the objects, but as he did so a voice spoke to him. ‘Find the other four vaults, Jamie… Find my room…’  
‘Your room? I don’t understand…’  
‘You can’t let her get there first! Hurry, Pip!’ replied the voice.

Suddenly, Bill’s voice came through to him. ‘Hey! Snap out of it!’  
Jamie shook his head, confused. ‘What? Where is he?’  
‘Who?’ asked Bill, surprised.  
‘I heard a voice telling me to find the other vaults. My brother’s voice… You must think I’m mad like him…’ Jamie lamented, hearing himself.  
Ben looked at him, and said ‘I believe you, Jamie.’  
Bill agreed. ‘So do I. I could believe anything after this…’  
‘What did he say?’ questioned Ben.  
‘He said I need to find his room, and that there are four more vaults, and we have to find them before her…’  
‘Her…’ mused Ben.  
Bill was still confused. ‘This just keeps getting stranger…’  
Jamie looked at the broken wand in the light, grabbing it. ‘It has to be his wand. I have to take it…’  
‘What does the book say?’ Ben asked.  
Bill took the book, and looked inside. ‘Nothing. It’s just scribbles and drawings. By an artist who appears to have been quite mad…’  
Jamie wondered, ‘Do you think it’s a clue to the location of the next Cursed Vault?’  
‘All I know is we need to get out of here before we get caught,' Bill said, turning to the others.  
Jamie agreed. ‘You’re right. We can talk more when we’re out of this corridor. And work out how to find the next Cursed Vault…’  
Ben looked around the room, and said ‘You two should go. I’ll cast the Obliteration Charm to cover our tracks, and _Reparifarge_ to hide the staircase again. No one will ever be able to prove we were here.’  
‘Are you sure, Ben?’ Jamie turned to his friend.  
‘You seem to know a lot about hiding evidence…’ Bill pointed out.  
Ben didn’t hesitate. ‘Hurry. We’ll meet later to work out how to find the next Cursed Vault.’

Jamie arrived at the West Towers, where he saw Professor McGonagall already waiting for him. Trying to appear as innocent as possible, he calmly asked ‘You wanted to see me, Professor?’  
‘This is not the first appearance of cursed ice at Hogwarts, Mr. Smith. This is also not the first time it has suddenly disappeared,’ she said in a stern voice.  
‘It’s gone?’  
‘Like the previous instance, it seems to have appeared when someone tampered with a Cursed Vault and disappeared when the door was opened. I’m sure you can guess who was responsible for opening the door the last time.’  
‘My brother…’  
McGonagall nodded. ‘We don’t yet understand how the vault reappeared, or who first tampered with it this time. Truth be told, there is still much we don’t understand about the Cursed Vaults. I won’t bother asking if you were responsible. You are the only student who has shown the interest, recklessness, and talent to do such a thing.’  
Jamie stayed silent. If Ben had managed to do what he said he would do, then…  
‘Fortunately for you, we have not been able to discover any evidence of your direct involvement, so I will not take House Points from Slytherin,’ continued McGonagall. ‘You will, however, discuss the matter with Professor Dumbledore immediately. He may not be so forgiving…’ Turning to the eagle statue behind her, she raised her hands and said ‘ _Ice mice!_ ’ Turning to him again, she added ‘Professor Dumbledore is ready to see you now.’

Moving up the stairs that were being revealed behind the statue, Jamie reached Dumbledore’s office. He approached the Headmaster. ‘Professor Dumbledore?’  
‘I will be with you in a moment, James. I’m sure you can understand why I have pressing matters to address…’ said the old man, without raising his head from the letter he was writing.  
For a while, Jamie paced around the office, looking at the portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistress, wondering what Dumbledore had in store for him. ‘There. Now that’s finished.’ Hearing his voice, Jamie moved in front of Dumbledore’s desk.  
‘What were you writing?’ questioned Jamie.  
‘Questions that I hope will finally provide some answers’ said the cryptic man.  
‘You wanted to see me?’  
‘It would appear that you discovered the source of the mysterious cursed ice,” he replied. “You revealed a vanished staircase, explored long-forgotten corridors of this school… and broke an ancient curse on a vault that many refused to believe existed despite overwhelming evidence.’  
Jamie tried to apologize. ‘I’m sorry I entered the vault without telling anyone, but I saw that same ice in my vision. I heard my brother’s voice…’  
Dumbledore nodded, interrupting him. ‘Vision like the one you describe are very rare indeed. You might ask yourself whether what you perceived is something else entirely. Is there anything you would like to say for yourself?’  
Thinking for a second, Jamie chose the most burning question. ‘Who created the Cursed Vaults? And why?’  
There are many theories. Some say they were crafted by one of the Founders, others say they were built by a paranoid Headmaster… As far as why, most of the speculation is too dangerous and implausible to indulge until we know the truth. I’ve been attempting to locate someone who may have the answers.’ The Headmaster looked at him with a stern gaze. ‘I am awarding you fifty House Points for your heroism in breaking the curse, and once again ridding Hogwarts of the cursed ice.  
Dumbfounded, Jamie thanked him. ‘Fifty House Points! That’s incredible. Thank you, Professor.’  
‘Thank me by leaving the search for your brother and the remaining Cursed Vault to me. We will talk again at the end of your third year, and I would like to discuss something besides curses and your frequent misbehaviour… Now, have a nice evening.’


	3. Inspection time

Having gathered the students in the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. Everyone went quiet, as all eyes turned to the bearded Headmaster. Looking around the tables, he started speaking. ‘The Hogwarts board of governors have asked that I make an announcement on their behalf. And as they are tasked with the care of this school, we must oblige.’  
Jamie noticed the Headmaster wasn’t sporting his usual calm smile, looking rather serious. A Slytherin student a few seats from him raised his hand. ’Professor Dumbledore? What exactly is the board of governors?’  
The question seemed to amuse Dumbledore. ‘Excellent question! Allow me to explain: the governors ensure Hogwarts remains the finest school of magic in the world, while being responsible for the well-being of all students.’ Returning to his serious tone, he continued, ‘Now that you understand the role of the board of governors, I have an announcement to make! One of the school gobernors will conduct an inspection of Hogwarts…’

Outstretching his arm towards a door behind the High Table, he proclaimed ‘Allow me to introduce Mr Lucius Malfoy!’ The door opened, and through it came a tall, elegant man with long platinum-blonde hair, and a cane on his hand. Lucius Malfoy stood next to Dumbledore. ‘I’m sure my time here will be most... illuminating,’ he said, sweeping with his eyes over the tables.  
Dumbledore addressed the students one last time. ‘I won’t keep you all from this delicious feast any longer… Tuck in!’

Inside the Charms Classroom, Ben and Jamie had been summoned by Professor Flitwick, who was currently talking to Mr Malfoy. At a distance, Jamie and Ben looked at the adults. ‘Do you know why Flitwick wanted to see us?’ Jamie asked in a soft voice, turning to his friend.  
‘We’re probably in trouble,’ theorised Ben with his usual look of worry.  
‘Let’s hope not…’

They walked over towards the two adults, who turned to the teens. ‘Good! You’re both here!’ Professor Flitwick greeted them with a smile.  
A bit calmer, Jamie asked ‘Why did you want to see us, Professor?’  
‘Mr Malfoy requested the chance to talk to a handful of students as part of his Hogwarts inspection, and I thought of both of you!’ explained the teacher.  
‘I believe introductions are in order…’ Mr Malfoy pointed out. Professor Flitwick nodded. ‘Oh yes! Ben Copper and James Smith are two of my most talented students!’  
Mr Malfoy looked at Jamie with a knowing smirk. ‘Ah, yes. James Smith. Your brother caused quite a scandal.’ Glancing at Ben with a bored look, he added ‘And Mr… Cooper, was it?’  
Ben corrected him. ‘It’s Copper. Ben Copper.’  
‘My apologies, Mr Copper,’ Malfoy said, with an exception that was anything but kind.  
Flitwick stepped in, trying to ease the tension with his usual smile. ‘Why don’t you both tell Mr Malfoy about your Charms studies?’  
‘It would be… riveting,’ Malfoy muttered.  
Jamie started scratching his chin. ‘Let’s see if I can remember everything Professor Flitwick taught me…’ For about an hour, they recalled everything they had learned so far in class, answering any questions Mr Malfoy would ask.  
By the end, Mr Malfoy seemed content enough. ‘Your magical knowledge is quite impressive. Any wizarding parent would be proud…’  
Ben again corrected him, looking at his shoes. ‘My parents are Muggles.’  
‘And yet you are one of Professor Flitwick’s best and brightest. Interesting,’ Malfoy commented, unimpressed. Then he looked at Jamie. ‘But I shall watch your career with interest, Mr Smith. Good day.’ Nodding at both students, he walked away from the room.

Once he had left, Jamie gave his opinion. ‘That was… strange.’  
‘I don’t like him. He looked at me like something he fished out of the Black Lake,’ Ben whispered, afraid that Malfoy would somehow hear him.  
Flitwick, curious, asked Jamie ‘What do you think of Mr Malfoy, Mr Smith?’  
Jamie had no restrains on speaking his mind. ‘I agree with Ben. Mr Malfoy was rude and condescending. Especially after he learned Ben is Muggleborn!’  
The teacher sighed. ‘Lucius Malfoy can be a bit… difficult, sometimes. But he is one of the school governors. We simply must cooperate.’  
‘Fortunately, I’ve spent quite a lot of time around difficult people…’ Jamie quipped. ‘Which reminds me! I’ve got to get to Potions!’ 

‘…I am merely surprised you’ve taken it upon yourself to inspect the school personally.’ While rummaging the shelves for ingredients, Jamie heard Professor Snape talking to Lucius Malfoy.  
‘The future of all witches and wizards depends on the quality of their education. That concerns me… Personally.’  
‘I’m certain you will find Hogwarts quite up to even your… rigorous expectations. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a lesson to teach.’  
‘Of course. Good day, Severus.’ Malfoy turned around and proceeded to walk out of the classroom, when he saw Jamie listening in on their conversation. For a second, he stared at the boy, before walking out without a word.

The Slytherin student was left confused, thinking aloud ‘Do Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy know one another?’  
‘Wouldn’t you like to know, Smith?’ said a voice at his side. Merula was looking at him with a smug face.  
‘I would, actually. That’s… why I asked.’ Looking back at the witch, he wondered something. ‘Wait a moment. Do you know anything about Lucius Malfoy?’  
‘More than you do.’  
‘Not exactly a huge achievement that one, Merula.’  
Snape interrupted their little chat. ‘There will be no social calls in my classroom.’  
‘Smith listened in on your chat with Lucius Malfoy,’ Merula snitched.  
‘Not on purpose!’ Jamie tried to defend himself. Snape looked at them both, probably considering the some punishment for the eavesdropper. ‘Prepare to review the preparation of Sleeping Draughts. We will discuss this after the lesson.’

‘I believe this is all the information on Sleeping Draughts you are capable of absorbing today. Class dismissed.’ Snape told the students. ‘Except for you, Smith.’  
Merula seemed happy with the situation. ‘Looks like your eavesdropping on Snape and Malfoy caught up to you, Smith,’ she whispered to the boy in a mocking tone.  
‘I’d almost hoped Professor Snape forgot about that…’ Jamie confessed.  
‘You as well, Miss Snyde.’ Snape’s voice caught Merula by surprise. When no other students remained in the classroom, Snape transmitted a message. ‘You are both required in the Headmaster’s Office.’  
Merula looked at the teacher in disbelief. ‘Both of us? What did I do?!’  
Snape dismissed her. ‘That is not important.’  
‘Can you tell us why Professor Dumbledore wants to see us?’ James asked.  
‘Let’s just say you will finally understand what I must face on a daily basis. Go. It would not be wise to keep the Malfoys waiting.’

When Jamie and Merula arrived at the Headmaster’s Office, there wasn’t anyone in the room yet apart from them. ‘I wonder why Professor Dumbledore wants to see us…’ Jamie pondered.  
Merula looked at him with a face of disgust. ‘You heard Snape. It’s something to do with the Malfoys.’  
‘That’s the part I don’t understand. I met Lucius Malfoy and he didn’t mention anyone else!’  
Merula rolled her eyes. ‘Can’t believe you don’t know about the Malfoys. Everyone’s heard of them.’  
‘Well, I haven’t. Can you tell me anything about the Malfoys?’ Jamie tried to get her to talk.  
She looked at him confused. ‘Why would I tell you anything?’  
In a mocking tone, Jamie tried to taunt her. ‘Because, as much as you’d like to deny it, you want to be friends with me.’  
‘In your dreams, Smith.’ Her face tried to seem disgusted at the idea, but Jamie noticed a slight smile flashing for a second. Seems like our little banter amuses her, thought Jamie. Merula touched her chin. ‘But I suppose I haven’t got anything better to do than talk to you… I’ll tell you what you should already know about the Malfoy family. The Malfoys are one of the oldest pure-blood families in Britain. They’re cunning, connected, and wealthy. Lucius Malfoy carries a cane. Black, with a serpent head handle. It’s his favourite accessory.’  
That last part caught Jamie’s attention. ‘How do you know all this?’  
‘Everyone knows Lucius Malfoy was in league with Lord Voldemort,’ Merula explained in a matter-of-fact tone. The use of the Dark Lord’s name earned a shiver out of her Slytherin classmate, but he didn’t complain about it.  
‘You mean… He was a Death Eater?’  
‘He says he was under the Imperius Curse, if you can believe that rubbish.’  
Jamie considered her words. ‘You-Know-Who cursed a lot of people, could he be telling the truth?’  
Merula snorted. ‘Malfoy would snog a Fire Crab if Voldemort told him to.’  
Jamie suddenly heard footsteps approaching the door. ‘Shh! I think someone’s coming!’  
Professor Dumbledore entered his office, followed by Lucius Malfoy and a terrified house-elf. Dumbledore smiled at the students. ‘Welcome, welcome! I assume you are here to help Mr Malfoy during his inspection of our beloved school!’  
‘Help with what, exactly? Professor Snape was quite vague,’ asked Jamie.  
Dumbledore chuckled. ‘Severus always is.’  
This time it was Merula who asked, ‘What do you want us to do, then?’  
Lucius Malfoy replied. ‘It is a matter of a… personal nature. Come in, Draco.’

A young boy, four or five years old, with short hair the same colour as his father, came into the room. Lucius continued explaining. ‘I require the two of you, two of Hogwarts’ most promising students, to look after my son for the duration of my inspection.’  
‘You want us to babysit?!’ Merula asked, taken aback by the news.  
Jamie joined her. ‘Why us?’  
‘Professor Flitwick spoke highly of you, Mr Smith; and Miss Snyde possesses the pedigree and magical skill I expect my son to emulate.’ Lucius Malfoy looked at each one as he spoke.  
Professor Dumbledore smiled encouragingly. ‘I suggest you take young Mr Malfoy to the Courtyard. The three of you will get along swimmingly!’

‘Sorry I’m late, Merula! I hope you haven’t been watching Draco without me…’ Arriving at the Courtyard a bit later than he expected, Jamie saw Merula and Draco standing in the middle of a complete mess. A book in pieces was in the floor, as well as several pots of paint, now spilt. Merula and the child were staring at each other like they were about to kill the other. ‘What in the name of Merlin’s favourite fluffy bathrobe happened here?!’  
‘What happened? What happened was that Malfoy didn’t tell us his son is a complete prat!’ Merula screamed.  
‘I’m telling my father you said that!’  
Jamie got in between them, trying to calm them down. ‘You two clearly got off the wrong foot, but we can fix that if we work together. We can start by tidying up before Filch sees this mess and hangs us up by our toenails.’  
‘Cleaning? That’s servants work!’ Draco pouted, offended at the idea..  
Merula protested when she heard him. ‘I’m not cleaning if he’s not cleaning!’  
Jamie stood his ground. ‘You both made this mess. You need to fix it.’  
‘It was her fault!’ Draco tried to get out of cleaning.  
‘No it’s not! Here’s what really happened…’ Merula started to explain.  
After arguing for a while, each of them blaming the other, Merula and Draco finally said enough for Jamie to piece together the scene. He tried to stop their incessant bickering. ‘Let me see if I understand. Merula borrowed a book from the library, and Draco tore it up? Why would you do something like that?’  
‘My father says ‘The Fountain of Fair Fortune’ promotes marrying Muggles!’  
‘I see… and Merula ruined your paints?’  
‘I dropped them when Malfoy pushed me!’<  
‘You started it!’ Draco shouted.  
‘Back me up, Smith! You know this is Malfoy’s fault, don’t you?!’ Merula turned to Jamie, angry at the child.  
While both seemed equally childish to him, Jamie couldn’t help but agree with Merula in this case. ‘Merula’s right. You should know better, Draco.’  
‘I’ll tell my father about this! Then you’ll be sorry!’ the child yelled.  
‘That’s it! Let’s just petrify the prat!’ Merula seemed to lose the last minuscule bit of patience in her.  
Jamie shook his head. ‘That’s a terrible idea!’  
‘What? Think you’ve got a better one?’ Merula argued.  
Jamie thought about it. ‘Since I’ve got to go to Transfiguration Class, I’ll ask Professor McGonagall for advice. No one messes about in her lessons.’  
‘What am I supposed to do? Watch Malfoy by myself?!’  
Jamie smirked. ‘Only if you can handle it…’  
‘Of course I can handle it!’ Merula accepted his challenge. ‘But I’ve no idea how to keep Malfoy busy…’  
Pointing at the ground, Jamie offered an idea. ‘You could start by cleaning up this mess!’  
‘No!’ Malfoy refused.  
A cruel grin formed on Merula’s face. ‘You heard Smith! Start scrubbing!’

After asking Professor McGonagall for advice, Jamie returned to the Courtyard, where he was greeted by Merula. ‘Glad you finally showed up, Smith. Hope you got advice from McGonagall about Malfoy.’  
‘I did! What have you two been up to?’  
‘My father stopped by! He says we’ll go home as soon as he’s done inspecting this place,’ Draco answered with a smile, as if he had somehow won something. ‘I expect I won’t have to see either of you again.’  
‘Already? But we haven’t even been properly introduced!’ Jamie asked in mock concern.  
‘I know who you are. You’re James Smith, and she’s Merula Snyde. I’m Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And this is ridiculous.’  
‘Don’t blame me. It was Smith’s idea,’ Merula told him.  
Jamie tried to encourage the boy. ‘Come on, Draco. It couldn’t hurt to talk to us.’  
Draco considered it for a few moments. ‘I suppose I haven’t anything better to do than talk to you. So long as Snyde doesn’t try anything,’ he said at last, earning an angry look from Merula.  
‘Let’s start with… What do you think of Hogwarts?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Hogwarts? I’ll tell you exactly what I think of Hogwarts! My father says this place has gone to the dogs! Father says you are the best in your year. Shows how pathetic this school has got.’  
‘I’m the Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts!’ Merula yelled.  
‘Not saying much. My father says this sorry excuse for a school is full of Mudbloods.’  
Jamie was shocked at Draco’s words. ‘What did you say?! Do you know what that word means, Draco?’  
‘I know my father says Mudbloods are an embarrassment to the wizarding world!’ Draco insisted.  
Merula looked intrigued at Jamie. ‘You going to tolerate that sort of language, Smith?’  
‘Draco, there’s no excuse for using that word!’ Jamie scorned the kid.  
Draco looked confused. ‘What, ‘Mudbloods’? My father says it all the time!’ Seeing Jamie’s face, he doubled down. ‘It’s not like you can do anything about it. Dumbledore doesn’t let you learn any real spells… Father wants to send me to Durmstrang. He knows the headmaster. They teach you proper curses at Durmnstrang.’  
‘I know loads of curses!’ Merula protested, offended.  
‘Prove it, then!’ Draco egged her on.  
Before Jamie could protest, Merula was pointing her wand at his legs, yelling ‘Locomotor Wibbly!’ Jamie’s legs started to wobble as if they were made of jelly, and Draco laughed.  
‘Very funny, Merula,’ the cursed boy noted sarcastically when she lifted the spell.  
‘Let me have a go!’ said an eager Draco.  
Merula looked at him, shaking her head. ‘Too bad. You’re too young, and I’m not letting you anywhere near my wand.’  
‘Then you teach me, Smith!’  
Jamie shook his head as well. ‘We haven’t got time! Your father should finish his Hogwarts inspection soon. You’ll simply have to wait until you come back to Hogwarts and learn spells yourself!’

Lucius Malfoy approached them, and Draco lit up when he saw his father. ‘Father! You won’t believe-‘  
‘Not now, Draco. I came to inform Mr Smith and Miss Snyde that their caretaking duties will shortly come to an end. I expect I will see you in the Headmaster’s office soon enough.’

Before Mr Malfoy left Hogwarts, Jamie was summoned to Dumbledore’s office to help investigate the disappearance of Lucius’s wand, usually concealed within his cane. Leaving to Merula the babysitting task, he started searching around the castle and asking Malfoy’s house elf, Dobby. Shaking and terrified, Dobby had managed to reveal that he had not stolen the wand (as Mr Malfoy was suspecting), and he had seen someone else take it. When asked who took it, he started banging his head on the ground, crying that he ‘mustn’t speak ill of his family’. With Ben’s help, Jamie searched the Artefact Room without results. Thinking of any other hiding spots, Jamie went to the Great Hall to check up on Draco.  
Seeing Draco reading a book quietly, Jamie congratulated Merula. ‘You and Draco are getting on rather well today.’  
‘He’s finally shut up, at least. No thanks to you.’  
‘Sorry, I’ve been a bit busy. Dumbledore asked me to find Lucius Malfoy’s wand. It’s gone missing,’ Jamie apologized.  
‘Did he check his cane? The one he keeps his wand in?’ asked Merula mockingly.  
‘Exactly. He refuses to leave Hogwarts without it. He accused his house-elf of stealing the wand, but Dobby says he wasn’t the thief.’  
‘So you haven’t got any leads?’  
‘Dobby says the wand is still at Hogwarts. And the thief had to be someone who knew about Mr Malfoys wand…’ explained Jamie.  
Merula rolled her eyes. ‘You’ll never figure this out without me.’  
Smiling, Jamie asked ‘Does that mean you’ll help me?’  
‘Don’t read into it. The sooner you figure out what happened to the wand, the sooner the Malfoys leave.’  
Sitting beside her, Jamie chuckled. ‘Fair enough. I’ll tell you what I know so far. Whoever stole Mr Malfoy’s wand had to know that he kept it in his cane…’ While Jamie explained what he had learned so far, neither of them noticed Draco sneaking away from the table.  
Merula gave her two cents. ‘Don’t forget they had to be someone Malfoy wouldn’t suspect… or notice. Like Copper.’  
‘Actually, Ben thinks you stole the wand.’  
‘Seriously?’  
‘You have to admit that stealing a wand sounds like something you would do,’ said Jamie, trying not to sound offensive.  
‘Obviously. I’m the Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts. If I wanted to take Malfoy’s wand, I would,’ Merula conceded, to Jamie’s surprise.  
‘Is that a confession I hear, Merula?’ Jamie said in a mocking tone, not knowing what to expect anymore.  
‘Of course not. Using Malfoy’s wand would be like wearing his dirty socks. You don’t suspect me, do you?’  
‘No, I believe you. I don’t think you took his wand.’ Jamie looked at her with a smirk.  
‘Glad we’re on the same page. Now you can stop wasting time and think about this properly. The only reason someone would bother stealing Malfoy’s wand is because they’re scared of him,’ Merula reasoned.  
‘But who would be afraid of Lucius Malfoy?’  
‘Idiots. The only thing he’s got is influence. He’s never had real power. Not like my parents.’  
‘Draco seems to think his dad is powerful enough…’ started saying Jamie, looking at the seat where Draco was seating. Except he wasn’t there anymore. ‘Wait. Where is Draco? He must have run out while we were arguing!’  
‘Don’t blame me! He was behaving himself until you came in and started talking about Malfoy’s wand!’  
Then everything came together in Jamie’s head. ‘That’s it!’  
‘Exactly. It’s your fault, Smith.’  
‘That’s not what I meant. Remember when you jinxed me? Draco wanted a go!’  
Merula’s eyes widened, the realisation coming to her as well. ‘You told him he needed a wand!’

Hurriedly looking for the five year old, they found him sitting at the fountain in the Courtyard, reading Merula’s book. ‘There you are, Draco! We’ve been looking for you!’ Jamie said, out of breath.  
Merula scolded him. ‘You ran off, you ungrateful weasel!’  
‘So what? I’ve snuck away loads of times,’ Draco replied nonchalantly.  
Jamie looked at Merula, disappointed. ‘Merula! You were supposed to watch him!’  
‘Easy for you to say, Smith. You left me with all the work!’  
Draco looked at her furious. ‘Work? All you did was give me books to read!’  
‘You got toffee stains all over my Charms textbooks!’ Merula protested.  
‘Charms? Why did you want to read about Charms, Draco? Aren’t you a bit young for classwork?’ Jamie questioned.  
‘I’m not too young to learn!’  
Looking at the boy with the sternest face he could make, Jamie tried to get him to confess. ‘That’s why you stole your father’s wand. Didn’t you?’  
Draco’s face fell. Realising he couldn’t fool the two teens in front of him. ‘All right, you’ve caught me. I borrowed my father’s wand. I was going to give it back, but then he’d know I took it!’  
‘Start at the beginning, Draco,’ Jamie pressed him.  
‘Fine, fine. I’ll tell you everything. Snyde cast that spell on you and I wanted to try, and you wouldn’t let me! And then Father said we would leave Hogwarts, but he couldn’t leave without his wand. I only wanted to stay here at Hogwarts a bit longer…’  
‘So you stole your father’s wand? He’s furious!’ Jamie told him.  
Draco protested again. ‘He wasn’t supposed to know!’  
Jamie frowned. ‘You must have known someone would get into trouble. Your dad blamed Dobby for something you did.’  
‘So? He’s just an elf! Why should I care what happens to him?’  
Maintaining his stern tone, Jamie kept scolding him. ‘Because you stole the wand. It was your mistake. That makes it your responsibility.’  
‘Yeah? What am I supposed to do about it?’ asked Draco in a smug tone.  
‘You could start by telling your father the truth,’ offered Jamie.  
‘Smith is right. You stole the wand, so you’ve got to own up to it,’ Merula agreed, Jamie internally smiling at her response.  
‘I can’t! My father can’t know! I’ll tell you where I hid the wand! Just don’t tell my father about this!’  
Merula grew impatient. ‘Out with it, Malfoy.’  
‘It’s just behind that pillar. I swear!’ said Draco, pointing a corner of the Courtyard. Merula looked where he was pointing, and turned to Jamie. ‘You stay with Malfoy, Smith. I’ll see if he’s telling the truth.’ Jamie nodded, and Merula went to retrieve the wand. Draco looked up at Jamie while the witch was searching, and begged again. ‘Please, Smith! You won’t tell my father, will you?’  
‘I’ll have to tell him something when we return his wand. Why shouldn’t I tell the truth?’  
Draco seemed almost at the verge of tears. ‘My father might not let me come back to Hogwarts if he finds out!’

Merula returned, with the ornamented wand in her hand. ‘Got the wand. Malfoy was telling the truth for once.’  
‘Let’s find Lucius Malfoy. I’m sure he wants his son and his wand back.’  
‘You’ll come with me, Smith?’ a weak voice coming from the child addressed Jamie.  
‘I’ll have to find Dobby first. Then we can return the wand together.’

Back in the Headmaster’s Office; Jamie, Merula, Draco and Dobby walked up to Dumbledore’s desk. Lucius Malfoy was there, a look of anger in his face, and Dumbledore was sitting in his chair waiting to hear about their investigation. Lucius turned to see the students with his wand, and looked with disgust at Dobby. ‘I see you’ve brought my wand. And the thief that stole it.’  
‘There’s something you should know, Mr Malfoy…’ Jamie started speaking.  
Merula looked at him with a grin. ‘We found the thief. Right, Smith?’  
‘Dobby isn’t a thief! Dobby would never steal his master’s wand!’ Dobby shrieked.  
‘Silence, Dobby. I will deal with you later,’ Lucius silenced him. Dumbledore rose from his seat and walked to their side. ‘Now, Lucius, let’s not jump to conclusions…’  
Jamie agreed. ‘Dobby is telling the truth, Mr Malfoy. He didn’t steal your wand.’  
‘Perhaps we should hear what Mr Smith discovered in the course of her investigation,’ Dumbledore noted.  
‘Very well. Tell me what happened.’ Lucius turned towards Jamie.

As he was explaining how his investigation had gone, Jamie saw Lucius growing impatient, playing with his wand between his hands. Fed up, Malfoy interrupted Jamie in his monologue. ‘Enough. If my elf didn’t steal my wand, tell me who did. Who stole my wand?’  
Glancing at the five year old, Jamie answered ‘Draco took your wand, Mr Malfoy.’  
Draco stomped his foot in outrage. ‘How could you?! I told you not to tell!’  
Merula looked at the child condescendingly. ‘Smith doesn’t take orders from you, Malfoy.’  
‘Is this true, Draco?’ asked his father.  
‘…Yes, Father.’  
Putting his wand back in the cane, Lucius said calmly ‘Your mother and I will discuss how to deal with you when we return to the manor. Now, if that’s all, Draco and I shall return to Malfoy Manor.’  
‘I do believe that wraps it up. Well done, Mr Smith.’ Dumbledore said. Turning to Merula, he added ‘And Miss Snyde, whom I expect had her hands full with our young Mr Malfoy.’  
‘Ha! That’s an understatement. I had to watch him while Smith searched for that wand.’  
‘Indeed,’ commented Mr Malfoy. ‘I’m sure you will be pleased to know your services are no longer required. I have completed my inspection. I will submit my findings to my fellow governors.’  
Dumbledore smiled kindly. ‘I look forward to it! Good day, Lucius.’

When Lucius had just left the room, and before leaving behind his father, Draco pushed Jamie, angry at him for revealing the truth. ‘I can’t believe you told my father I took his wand! Someday I’ll come back to Hogwarts. And when I do, I’ll learn all sorts of curses, just for you!’ Stomping, he followed his father out of the office.  
Dobby pulled Jamie aside before leaving behind his masters. ‘James Smith cleared Dobby’s name. James Smith is truly a great wizard! Dobby only wishes he hadn’t put James Smith to such trouble. Bad Dobby!’ The elf started banging his head on the ground, but Jamie stopped him by quickly assuring him ‘You don’t have to punish yourself, Dobby! It wasn’t your fault!’  
‘Dobby must apologise, James Smith! Dobby can never repay James Smith’s kindness. If James Smith has any need of Dobby, he has only to ask!’ The house-elf then ran behind his master, and the inspection came to a close.


	4. Part of the Pack

‘Do I want to know what all the commotion out here’s about?’ Jamie asked Ben, looking around the Courtyard. Many students were there, in small groups, talking excitedly.  
‘That depends,’ Ben said, trembling. ‘How do you feel about rumours?’  
‘I don’t pay attention to them,’ Jamie said, shrugging. ‘More often than not, they’re a lot of rubbish.’  
‘That’s smart, but you might want to pay attention to this latest rumour,’ the Gryffindor said, still shaken.  
‘Why? What is it?’  
‘I’m afraid it’s bad news,’ Ben said, almost in a whisper. ‘There was a werewolf attack at Hogwarts, last month, but it just came out. Everyone’s talking about it…’  
‘A werewolf attack?! What happened? Who was hurt? When was it?’  
‘I’m sorry, I don’t know anything… I was hiding in the Artefact Room all day long, I only just heard of this.’  
‘That isn’t much to go on…’ Jamie said. ‘But Hogwarts might be in danger…’

Deciding to ask around to get more information, they found out that a girl had been attacked in the Forbidden Forest during the last full moon. Worrying that Fenrir Greyback had returned as he had promised, Jamie decided to investigate further, while Ben returned to hiding. Since Penny was a good source of information most of the time, Jamie asked her after their next Flying lesson together. He had planned on asking her before, but Madam Hooch scolded them for talking. When class was dismissed, Penny admitted she didn’t know who had been attacked, but knew of someone else who was investigating the attack: Chiara Lobosca. Before he left, Jamie was warned that Chiara had been acting more reserved lately, even failing to show up when Penny and her were supposed to read to lonely ghosts that week.

Jamie was lucky and found Chiara during lunch, eating quietly in a corner of the Hufflepuff table. Sitting in front of her, Jamie said with a smile ‘Chiara, good to see you!’  
Chiara raised an eyebrow at his cheery demeanour. They were not strangers, but he didn’t usually seek her out like this. ‘Can I help you with something?’  
‘You’re investigating the werewolf attack on a student, right?’ Jamie said.  
Chiara’s eyes went wide. ‘How did you know?’  
‘Penny told me,’ Jamie said, taking a chicken leg from a large fountain. ‘Why didn’t you tell me? We could’ve been working together. Aren’t you investigating because you suspect Fenrir Greyback might be responsible too?’  
‘This is… a werewolf problem,’ Chiara said, avoiding his gaze. ‘I didn’t want to drag anyone else into this.’  
‘If this is Fenrir Greyback’s doing, it’s too dangerous to handle on your own, Chiara. Besides, you’re not dragging me into anything, I’m here because I want to investigate too,’ Jamie said. ‘See, I want to question the victim directly, but no one I talked to knew who she was. I was hoping you did.’  
Chiara shook her head. ‘I wish, but I don’t, sorry.’  
Jamie rubbed his head, thinking. ‘That makes things difficult… But it’s all the more reason why we should work together to get to the bottom of this. Investigating will be easier with two people, especially two friends.’  
‘About that…’ Chiara muttered. ‘I’m not really comfortable being friends, Jamie.’  
‘What?’  
‘I’d rather not get too close.’  
‘Why? I don’t understand…’  
‘I’m sorry, but it’s for the best.’  
Jamie sighed. ‘I disagree, but regardless of how you feel about me, I still think we should investigate this together.’ With a smirk, he added ‘Perhaps you’ll even change your mind about us being friends.’  
‘Thank you, Jamie, but… no, to both the offer of help and friendship.’  
‘I don’t understand. Do you think I’ll hold you back? Do you not like me? Does my breath smell rotten?’  
‘No, of course not!’ Chiara quickly assured. With a questioning look, she asked ‘Tell me something, Jamie. Do you think the werewolf responsible for the attack should be sent to Azkaban?’  
‘I wouldn’t go that far… Especially since we don’t even know all the details of the attack…’ Jamie said, carefully considering the question.  
‘Does the context of the attack really matter if a question got hurt?’ Chiara questioned.  
‘But we can save deciding what to do with the werewolf until after we figure out exactly what happened,’ Jamie said, changing the subject, and still not giving up on convincing her. ‘Which we can do quicker and easier if we team up.’  
Chiara exhaled, nodding. ‘You may be right, Jamie. Getting to the bottom of this rumour will be easier if we work together…’  
Jamie’s smile widened. ‘Brilliant!’  
‘Where should we start?’ Chiara asked.  
‘I’d still like to ask the girl who was attacked for more information. But if you don’t know her name, I don’t know we’re going to find her.’  
‘If only we could look at Madam Pomfrey’s patient files,’ Chiara said. ‘If Madam Pomfrey treated the girl after the werewolf attack, I’m sure her name would be in there.’  
‘And why can’t we look?’ Jamie asked with a sly smile.  
‘Don’t get too excited. I already tried asking Madam Pomfrey if I could take a look and it didn’t work. She wouldn’t let me near them.’  
‘But this time you have me, and I have a plan,’ Jamie said. ‘We’re going to get that name together.’

Jamie distracted Madam Pomfrey by faking feeling ill, with Chiara accompanying him at first, while Chiara searched behind the matron’s back for the file when she was busy. ‘I have examined you thoroughly and can say with certainty that you are fine,’ Madam Pomfrey declared after her examination. ‘You don’t seem to have Scrofungulus or an active fever, but I’d still take precautions just in case.’  
‘That’s a relief, Madam Pomfrey. Thank you for looking after me.’  
‘Be sure to thank Miss Lobosca as well for her diligence,’ Madam Pomfrey said.  
‘I had no idea Chiara was so knowledgeable about Healing,’ Jamie noted, standing up from the bed he had been sitting at.  
‘Indeed, she’s the most talented intern I have,’ Madam Pomfrey proudly said with a smile.  
‘Chiara helps you here at the Hospital Wing?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Yes, during her free periods. She wants to work at St Mungo’s Hospital one day. She has impeccable bedside manner and always goes well out of her way to help patients. Once, she even stayed up all night rubbing the back of a student affected by the Slug-Vomiting Charm. It’s rare to find such patience in a practising Healer because-’  
‘Madam Pomfrey, I need a bucket!’ A student cried, a few beds away from Jamie. ‘I think I’m going to be si- BLEGH!’  
‘Well, because of things like that,’ Madam Pomfrey said, looking at the puked-over bed. ‘You’re free to go, unless you’d like to help me stay and clean.’  
‘I think I’ll pass, Madam Pomfrey. But thank you again,’ Jamie said. Madam Pomfrey walked over to the sick student, while Jamie approached Chiara. ‘How did it go?’ he asked in a whisper. ‘Did you find the attacked student’s file?’  
‘Yes, her name is Pippa Macmillan. She’s a third-year Gryffindor. She was found leaving the Forbidden Forest with gashes on her arm…’ Chiara explained, as they left the Hospital Wing. ‘And was treated based on her claim that she had been attacked by a werewolf.’  
‘Sounds like we have our confirmation that it’s a werewolf. But more importantly, we have a name. Let’s talk to her.’

It didn’t take them long to find Pippa that same day. Walking into the Charms classroom when the third-years had finished their last lesson for the day, Jamie asked ‘Pipa Macmillan?’  
‘Yes, that’s me,’ a tanned girl with long brown hair and grey eyes said, staying in the classroom, while the rest of the third-years, along with Professor Flitwick, left.  
‘I’m James Smith, and this is Chiara Lobosca.’  
‘Hello…’ Chiara said shyly.  
‘We’re investigating what happened the night of your werewolf attack,’ Jamie explained. ‘Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?’  
Pippa looked around nervously. ‘I don’t know, I’ve already been asked about it plenty…’  
‘I understand you’re probably still shaken from the attack, but it’s important we figure out exactly what happened,’ Jamie insisted. ‘It’s possible a dangerous werewolf named Fenrir Greyback might be behind your attack. If that’s the case, Hogwarts could be in danger. Any details you can tell us might help us figure out who the werewolf is and prevent this from happening again this full moon.’  
‘Your ability to protect Hogwarts depends on the accuracy of my story?’ Pippa asked, even more nervous.  
‘Is something the matter, Pippa?’ Jamie questioned.  
‘Are you still in pain?’ Chiara asked, worried. ‘Should I fetch Madam Pomfrey?’  
‘No, it’s nothing like that…’ Pippa looked extremely embarrassed as she confessed ‘The truth is, I’m not entirely sure it was a werewolf that attacked me.’  
Chiara almost jumped up. ‘You’re not?’  
‘But that’s what you’ve been telling everyone…’  
‘I thought it was, that’s why I reported it as a werewolf attack to Madam Pomfrey,’ Pippa explained herself. ‘Everything I remember makes it seem like a werewolf, but it was dark, I was afraid, and it happened so fast… I was going to just accept I’d been attacked by a werewolf, but recently word got out and people started panicking… Now your investigation is depending on me being accurate… And suddenly I’m not so confident in my memories.’  
‘Tell us everything you do remember, Pippa,’ Jamie said. ‘We’ll see what we can make of it.’  
Pippa nodded, and started to recount her story. ‘I remember hearing a howl right before I was attacked. A big, white creature lunged at me from some undergrowth.’  
With the description, Chiara went pale, while Jamie asked ‘The creature scratched you, but did it bite? Do you remember anything else?’  
Pippa shook her head. ‘A howl, a big, white creature, and getting scratched. That’s all I’m sure I remember. I wish I could recall what I saw more clearly that night, but I ran away…’  
‘That’s all right, Pippa, you were scared,’ Jamie consoled her. ‘It’s only natural. But I’d say, based on what you’ve told us, it sounds like-’  
‘Like Pippa was attacked by a white werewolf, doesn’t it, Jamie?’ Chiara asked, trying to hide the fact she was terrified.  
Realising her insecurity, Jamie tried to reassure her. ‘We don’t know that for sure, Chiara. Pippa said her memory was fuzzy, and that she only assumed it was a werewolf. There’s a lot of other things it could possibly be other than a werewolf, right Pippa?’  
‘I suppose so…’ Pippa said.  
‘It’s all right, Jamie, you don’t have to keep denying the obvious,’ Chiara said, wiping away a tear. ‘I’m so sorry, Pippa, for everything you went through…’  
‘Why are you apologising?’ Pippa asked, puzzled. ‘You didn’t do anything.’  
‘Chiara, what’s wrong?’ asked Jamie, when Chiara didn’t reply to Pippa. ‘You don’t think it’s…?’  
‘I’ve got to go,’ Chiara muttered, before running out of the classroom.  
‘Is she all right?’ Pippa asked.  
‘I don’t think so. I better go after her…’ Jamie said.

It was already night when Jamie found Chiara, out in the Training Grounds. ‘Jamie? What are you doing here?’ Chiara asked when she saw him.  
‘Checking on you. You left so quickly after Pippa told us about her supposed werewolf attack and-’  
‘You were worried about me?’  
‘Of course! Who wouldn’t be after seeing their friends so obviously upset?’  
‘Friend? Jamie, we talked about this. You don’t want a friend like me.’  
‘If anything, I’d say it’s the other way around. I tend to put my friends in danger,’ Jamie said, remembering all the times he’d endangered his friends because of his recklessness.  
‘You’re not really selling yourself, Jamie,’ Chiara noted.  
‘I’m being honest and open with you, in the hopes that you’ll do the same… And tell me why you think I wouldn’t want you as a friend.’  
‘I can’t…’  
‘Can you at least tell me why you ran out on Pippa and me?’ Jamie asked.  
Chiara looked at her feet. ‘I…’

The sound of barking interrupted them. A small wolf cub was running towards them, with grey fur. A bit bigger than the last time he’d seen him, Borf wagged his tail happily. ‘Sorry, Borf, not now, Chiara and I are talking,’ Jamie said.  
Borf whimpered, looking up at the Slytherin, and Chiara giggled. ‘He really likes you, doesn’t he?’  
‘I suppose so, but what’s Borf doing out here anyway?’  
‘Keeping me company. I think he’s worried about me,’ Chiara said.  
‘He’s not the only one. Look, Chiara… Madam Pomfrey told me you give your all for the ill and injured students in the Hospital Wing. Perhaps it’s time you let someone help you instead.’  
Borf barked happily. ‘It sounds like Borf agrees with you, Jamie.’  
‘But I can’t help you until you tell me what’s wrong. Do you suspect you’re the werewolf who attacked Pippa?’ Jamie asked.  
Chiara sighed, nodding. ‘I don’t remember doing it, which is odd as werewolves typically remember everything when they transform… But I did lose control that night and the idea that I hurt someone terrifies me… I’m not worried about what happens to me. I can handle the repercussions. But poor Pippa got hurt and perhaps even traumatised because of me…’  
‘Chiara…’  
‘You probably think I’m a monster, and I wouldn’t blame you.’  
‘That’s not true at all, Chiara! I’m not even sure you are responsible for the attack.’  
‘I wish that was true, Jamie, but all the evidence points to me,’ Chiara said. The more she went on, the more she shook. Pippa was attacked on a full moon, while I was transformed. She saw a big, white creature who howled, and my werewolf form has white fur. I wasn’t able to control myself, which would explain how Pippa got scratched…’  
‘Yes, but what about the fact that you don’t remember attacking Pippa, even though you should?’  
‘It’s possible I forgot or blacked out…’ Chiara said.  
‘But it’s just as possible it wasn’t you, or any other werewolf for that matter, that attacked Pippa. Think about it, Pippa said she only thought it was a werewolf,’ Jamie argued. ‘Still, it sounds like the only way we’ll find out for sure is to improve Pippa’s foggy memory.’  
‘How would we do that?’  
‘Good question. We can do a little research on magic related to memory and see what we can come up with,’ Jamie suggested.

‘If you do as I’ve taught you, even you should be able to brew a Memory Potion, Smith,’ Professor Snape said. Their research had concluded in them deciding that a Memory Potion could jog Pippa’s memory, and they had managed to get Professor Snape to lecture them privately on how to brew the potion in the Potions classroom.  
‘Thanks, Professor Snape… I think.’  
‘We’ll let you get back to work now,’ Chiara said.  
‘Before you go, Lobosca,’ Snape said, walking to a cabinet and taking a small bottle out of it, filled with about a goblet-full of liquid. ‘Take this.’  
‘What is it?’ Jamie asked, curious, while Chiara took the bottle and put it away in her bag.  
‘Nothing that concerns you, Smith.’  
‘It’s all right, Professor,’ Chiara said. ‘Jamie knows I’m a werewolf.’ Turning to Jamie, she explained ‘That was Wolfsbane Potion.’  
‘You do know what a Wolfsbane Potion does, don’t you, Smith?’ Snape questioned.  
‘It allows a werewolf to retain control of themselves while transformed,’ Jamie recited.  
‘You’ve actually done your research, Smith. Colour me surprised,’ Snape said sarcastically.  
‘Do you provide Chiara with Wolfsbane Potions every month, Professor Snape?’  
‘Yes, at Professor Dumbledore’s behest,' Snape answered. 'Lobosca is quite fortunate Hogwarts has the resources to do so. Wolfsbane Potions are notoriously difficult to brew and their ingredients are prohibitively expensive. Especially now, during this Aconite shortage. We’ve barely had enough for Lobosca’s doses…’  
‘Not to interrupt, because I really am grateful, but we have a potion to brew,’ Chiara quickly said, dragging Jamie out of the classroom.

Jamie waited in the Artefact Room for Chiara, a cauldron on the ground with the rest of the potion-making equipment. The door opened, and Chiara walked in, closing behind her. ‘I got all the ingredients we need,’ she said. ‘Jamie, why don’t you-’  
‘Hold on, Chiara. There’s something I don’t understand. Snape said he’s been providing you with Wolfsbane Potions every month… Which, if taken properly, should allow you to keep control of yourself.’ Chiara didn’t say anything, so Jamie pressed on. ‘So why are you even worried you attacked Pippa? If you took your Wolfsbane Potion…’  
‘I… We really should get started…’ Chiara cut him off.  
‘Chiara, I just want to talk…’  
‘I can’t…’ she said, starting to brew the potion. ‘I mean… I can’t talk and brew potions at the same time!’  
‘You can’t talk and brew potions at the same time?’  
‘R-right! Besides, it’s a tricky potion and we should give it our full attention! So, for now, we better focus on brewing this Memory Potion.’

‘The Memory Potion looks like it’s ready,’ Chiara declared, looking over the surface of the liquid in the cauldron.  
‘But are you ready to talk, Chiara?’  
‘Actually, it’s getting dark, I better go,’ Chiara mumbled, looking out of the only window in the room.  
‘Why? The full moon isn’t until tomorrow night.’  
‘Yes, but there’s something I need to do before it gets too late.’  
‘What about the Memory Potion? Don’t you want to give it to Pippa right away?’  
‘It’s all right, we can meet up with Pippa and give her the potion in the morning,’ Chiara dismissed him.  
‘But-’  
‘I’m sorry, I’ve got to run! I’ll see you in the morning!’ Chiara said, hurrying out.

Jamie decided to not press her on, and just wait to the morning. But on his way to the dormitory, he ran into Ben, who asked him to follow. Walking out to the Training Grounds, Ben explained ‘I was watching over the Training Grounds in case a werewolf decides to try and attack another student tonight, so I could run away and sound the alarm. But I was too scared to do it alone.’  
‘But werewolves only transform on the full moon, and that’s not until tomorrow,’ Jamie reminded his shaky friend.  
‘You can never be too careful, Jamie. Will you help me?’  
‘Sure, Ben. It’s not like I have anything else to do tonight anyway.’  
‘What’s the matter, Jamie? Your investigation into the werewolf attack not going well?’ Ben asked, noticing his friend’s apathy.  
‘Actually, I teamed up with Chiara Lobosca, and we’re close to getting a definitive answer on what happened. But she had something to do tonight, so our investigation’s on hold until tomorrow.’  
‘Well, with the full moon coming soon, I’m getting much more nervous, so I’m glad you could come,’ Ben admitted. ‘But the werewolves aren’t going to just wait around. Maybe you… I mean, we… should start searching.’

‘There’s no sign of werewolves anywhere,’ Ben said after a while, relieved. ‘Hogwarts is safe… for now. Thanks for help-’ He narrowed his eyes, looking over Jamie’s shoulder. ‘Wait, who’s that over there?’  
Jamie turned around. In the dark, he saw a small figure with white shoulder-length hair. ‘That’s Chiara! But what’s she doing out here at night alone?’ He then saw a second figure walking towards Chiara, much taller, that of a sickly young man. ‘And who’s that she’s with?’  
‘Whoever it is, it looks like Chiara’s giving him a bottle of something,’ Ben said, hiding behind Jamie. Indeed, she was giving the stranger a bottle, and after exchanging a few words, she returned to the castle, while the stranger left the area, walking towards the forest. ‘We need to get back to the caste,’ Ben urged. ‘Filch will be coming by on his rounds any time now.’  
‘But what about Chiara and that man?’  
‘You won’t be able to protect Hogwarts or continue your werewolf investigation stuck in detention.’  
Jamie nodded. ‘I suppose you’re right. Let’s get back to the castle. I’ll ask her in the morning.’

The morning arrived, and Jamie walked out to the Clocktower Courtyard. Chiara was already there, waiting for him and Pippa. ‘I’ve gone ahead and asked Pippa to come,’ Chiara said when Jamie walked up to her. ‘She should be here any minute now. Then we can ask her to take the Memory Potion and find out exactly what happened during the full moon.’ She began to tremble slightly as she said ‘Though part of me hopes she changes her mind about wanting to remember and doesn’t drink it… In case my worst fears comes true… In case it proves that it was me who attacked Pippa…’  
‘I’m confident that won’t happen, Chiara,’ Jamie reassured her. ‘But there is something I need to tell you before Pippa gets here. I saw you last night on the Training Grounds.’  
Chiara’s face fell. ‘You did?’  
‘Who was that wizard? And why did you give him that bottle?’  
‘Were you spying on me?’ Chiara asked, hurt.  
‘No, Chiara, I-’  
‘Was it because I left the Artefact Room without answering your questions about the Wolfsbane Potions?’ Chiara asked, angry. This was the first time Jamie had seen her like this, and it was something he hoped he’d never see again. ‘Did you follow me out there to see what I was doing?’  
‘Let me explain-’  
‘Jamie, Chiara!’ Pippa arrived too early for Jamie’s liking, interrupting him. ‘You wanted to talk?’  
Chiara was still fuming. Jamie said ‘Sorry, Pippa, can you give us a minute? Chiara and I were in the middle of something…’  
‘No, Pippa, it’s fine,’ Chiara said. ‘Jamie and I were done.’  
Pippa looked between them, an eyebrow raised. ‘Er, all right? But if you were hoping to ask about my attack, I should warn you that I don’t remember anything new…’  
‘That’s actually why we called you,’ Jamie said. ‘We think we might have something that’ll help you remember.’  
‘Really? What?’  
Jamie offered her a vial with the potion. ‘It’s a Memory Potion. We brewed it for you. Drinking this should let you remember the night of the last full moon more clearly.’  
‘If you still want to remember, that is…’ Chiara said, anger replaced with nervousness.  
‘I do want to remember what really happened, but I’m also afraid…’ Pippa said. ‘Afraid of reliving the attack, afraid of confronting my attacker, afraid of being proven a coward… Afraid that I’ve caused all this panic and mess for nothing.’  
‘I understand, Pippa,’ Jamie said. ‘I think we’re all a bit afraid to uncover the truth, for our own reasons. But I think you’ll find that the good that can come from it – regardless of the outcome – will outweigh the bad.’  
‘Really?’ Pippa asked. ‘What good do you think will come from knowing exactly what happened?’  
‘You’ll finally have answers, not just for yourself, but also for all of Hogwarts,’ Jamie reasoned. ‘Otherwise, we’ll all be stuck with “what ifs” for the rest of our lives, and that’s not good for anyone.’  
Chiara nodded. ‘I have wondered if the anxiety of not knowing is worse than facing an uncomfortable answer…’  
Pippa took the bottle, nodding as well. ‘You two are right. I don’t want to go the rest of my life always questioning if what I remembered was real. I’ve decided that I want to know the full truth.’  
‘Bottom’s up,’ Jamie quipped, while Pippa uncorked the vial and drank its contents.  
‘How do you feel?’ Chiara asked.  
Pippa’s face lit up, as she said ‘Suddenly I remembered everything about what happened the night of the last full moon. And you’re not going to believe what really happened… The big, white creature wasn’t a werewolf at all. It was a white Hippogriff. The “howl” I heard must’ve actually been the Hippogriff’s cry. I wasn’t even really attacked, I scratched myself on a tree while running away.’  
‘So it was all a misunderstanding!’ Jamie said.  
‘I’m so relieved,’ Chiara said with a smile. ‘I mean, you must be rather relieved, Pippa.’  
‘And rather guilty for letting the werewolf rumour get so out of hand…’ Pippa said, ashamed. ‘When in reality, I ran from a Hippogriff and got “attacked” by a tree. But don’t worry. It’s better for myself and the school to have answers than to live with “what ifs.” That reminds me, I need to start clearing up the rumour that there’s a werewolf at Hogwarts!’

Thanking them again, Pippa left them to start clearing up the rumours. When she was gone, Chiara said ‘Thank you, Jamie. I was so sure I’d hurt Pippa and that I’d never be able to forgive myself… But you never lost faith in me and kept going even when I doubted myself…’  
‘You’re welcome, Chiara,’ Jamie said. ‘But I’m not sure I really have helped you with everything without knowing why this happened in the first place. That bottle you gave to the wizard at the Training Grounds… It was your Wolfsbane Potion, wasn’t it?’ Chiara’s face was all the answer Jamie needed. ‘Is that why you were afraid you attacked Pippa? Because you gave away your Wolfsbane Potion?’  
‘I can’t say…’  
‘Chiara, you know you can trust me with the full truth, right?’  
Chiara shook her head. ‘I’m sorry…’  
‘Is it because you thought I was spying on you? Because I honestly-’  
‘Sorry, Jamie, I have to go and prepare for the full moon. It’s tonight, after all,’ Chiara excused herself, hurrying away just like she had done the previous day.

The truth about the attack spread quite fast. Within the same day, Ben was already much calmer, or at least he was worried about things other than a werewolf attacking him, though he was still very much afraid of the wizard they’d seen the previous night. Jamie managed to talk him out of reporting the wizard to Dumbledore, assuring him that he had to be harmless if Chiara was involved with him. Jamie promised Ben he’d talk to Chiara about the wizard, to calm his nerves. A bit late, as Ben had already started warning people about strange wizards meeting with students late at night.

Jamie found Chiara wandering in an empty corridor. Seizing his (possibly only) chance to talk to her, Jamie quickly approached her as he said ‘Chiara, I know you’re probably busy preparing for the full moon tonight, but-’  
‘I’m sorry, Jamie, but I’m on my way to meet up with Snape.’  
‘Chiara, please, we need to talk. I need to know what’s going on with that wizard. Did you really give him your Wolfsbane Potion?’  
‘I’m sorry, Jamie, but this is one thing that’s just going to have to stay a secret,’ Chiara insisted.  
‘But that’s just it, it might not stay a secret for much longer.’  
‘What?!’  
‘Ben knows about the wizard you met with and he’s been warning people about him.’  
‘What?! No! Word can’t get out about him!’ Chiara cried out. ‘I can’t believe you told Ben what you saw at the Training Grounds! I need to go.’  
‘I didn’t tell him! Please just listen to what really happened,’ Jamie pleaded. Chiara stopped on her tracks, and Jamie didn’t wait for any other confirmation to explain. ‘I was at the Training Grounds to help Ben, not spy on you and that wizard. Ben wanted to report that wizard to Dumbledore, but I talked him out of it. But he warned some students about your wizard before I talked to him.’  
Chiara’s face went from anger to shame, as she realised he wasn’t lying. ‘I’m sorry, Jamie, I jumped to conclusions.’  
Jamie smiled. ‘That’s all right, Chiara. I’m just happy you believe me.’  
‘If you had bad intentions, I doubt you would’ve bothered to warn me about what Ben’s been saying. I just hope no one’s already found him…’  
‘Why? Why is it so important you keep him a secret?’ Jamie asked. Chiara looked away, and Jamie said ‘I know you said this was one thing you had to keep a secret, but… Please, can’t you tell me what this is all about?’  
‘I can’t…’  
‘Chiara, I managed to convince Ben not to say anything to Dumbledore, but only just barely. I want to help you, but I don’t know if I can if you won’t tell me what’s going on. For all I know, Ben could be right. You, and Hogwarts for that matter, could be in danger.’  
Chiara finally said ‘Part of me wants to tell you, but this isn’t just my secret. How can I be sure I can trust you?’  
‘I’ve kept your secrets in the past, Chiara. I think I can keep this one.’  
‘I have trusted you with my biggest secret…’ Chiara admitted. ‘I suppose I can trust you with this one.’  
‘So will you tell me what’s going on so I can help you?’  
‘No… But come to the Training Grounds and I’ll show you. Then you’ll see why it’s so important to keep this a secret…’  
Jamie nodded. ‘Very well.’  
‘I have to go meet with Snape now. But later, in the evening, meet me in the Training Grounds.’

‘Have you been waiting long?’ Chiara asked the wizard.  
The stranger was young, but had aged badly. His brown hair was greying, and his face had scars across it. His robes were patched and shabby-looking and he looked extremely underfed. ‘Not at all, Chiara. I just left the Shack.’  
‘And I see you’ve brought Borf along as well,’ Chiara said, while the pup played at the wizard’s feet.  
‘More like he decided to come along, honestly. The little pup seems to follow me everywhere.’ The adult looked over Chiara’s shoulder, seeing Jamie approach them. ‘Who’s this? Were you followed, Chiara?’ he asked, alarmed.  
‘No!’ Jamie protested. ‘I’m James Smith.’  
‘It’s all right, I brought Jamie here to meet you,’ Chiara assured. ‘You can trust him. He even knows I’m a werewolf.’  
The wizard looked at Jamie, his face a mix of surprise, relief and appreciation. ‘Then it’s a pleasure to meet you,’ he said, extending a hand that Jamie shook. ‘I’m Remus Lupin, but you can just call me Lupin.’ Looking at Chiara, he said ‘You’ve never brought a friend of yours before, Chiara.’  
‘I wouldn’t call us friends exactly… but Jamie has been helping me out,’ Chiara admitted. ‘So because I trust him and because he deserves some real answers, I figure it’s time I explained to him why you are here and what’s been going on.’  
Lupin nodded in understanding. ‘I met Chiara while searching for Wolfsbane Potion ingredients. Unfortunately, Wolfsbane Potion ingredients are prohibitively expensive…’  
‘Shortly after Lupin and I met, we realised we were both werewolves,’ Chiara explained. ‘I think Borf led me to him for a reason, like he knew Lupin needed help. So I’ve been giving Lupin Wolfsbane Potions for his transformations for the past two months.’  
‘I’d been searching for a way to make my own Wolfsbane Potion since it was discovered,’ Lupin said. ‘It’s out of my skill level to brew, but I knew I had to try. I can’t afford the ingredients, however, so I went looking for them instead. I’d been searching the Forbidden Forest for days when I ran into Chiara.’  
‘How did you get onto Hogwarts grounds unnoticed?’ Jamie asked, impressed.  
‘Let’s just say I know a safe passage through the trees. I can’t tell you how grateful I am that this little pup led Chiara to me.’ Borf barked happily.  
‘No, I’m the one who should be grateful for meeting Lupin,’ Chiara said. ‘It’s made me realise how many werewolves are out there who aren’t as fortunate as I am now. That’s why I’ve decided upon a new dream. I’m going to create a better, more accessible way for werewolves to manage their condition.’  
‘If anyone can do it, it’s you, Chiara,’ Jamie encouraged her.  
‘Thanks, Jamie. And to think, this all started because I gave Lupin my Wolfsbane Potions.’  
‘“Your” Wolfsbane Potions?’ Lupin asked, horrified. ‘I thought you said those were spare potions!’  
Caught in a lie, Chiara didn’t know what to say. ‘I, er…’  
‘Chiara, what have you done? Be honest,’ Lupin said.  
‘Those Wolfsbane Potions I gave you…? They were my own… and only… supply,’ Chiara muttered, looking down.  
‘So that’s why you were so worried about what happened last full moon,’ Jamie understood.  
‘So you’ve been going without?’ Lupin asked. ‘Knowing full well how dangerous that can be when you transform?’  
‘I know, but when I heard your story, I knew I had to help,’ Chiara said. ‘But because of a shortage, there wasn’t enough Aconite to make Wolfsbane Potions for the two of us. You’d never had a peaceful transformation before, Lupin… And you looked so tired and desperate… So I figured you needed it more than I did and made the decision to give mine to you.’ She looked at her classmate, whispering ‘You must think giving away my Wolfsbane Potion was irresponsible, don’t you, Jamie?’  
Jamie nodded, despite sympathising with her. ‘It was a rather irresponsible thing to do. I can tell your heart was in the right place… But you need to be more careful and remember that your own well-being is important too.’  
‘I couldn’t have said it better myself, James,’ Lupin said. ‘You’re wise beyond your years.’  
‘I promise I’ll be more careful next time,’ Chiara said, ashamed.  
‘I’m afraid there’s not going to be a next time, at least not for me,’ said the adult.  
‘What do you mean, Lupin?’ Chiara asked.  
‘I can’t keep accepting Wolfsbane Potions from you, Chiara. In fact, it’s for the best if I stay away from you, or anyone for that matter, from now on…’  
‘What? No!’ Chiara protested. ‘Why?’  
‘It’s not safe… for you and Hogwarts.’  
‘I’ll be extra cautious from now on!’ Chiara promised. ‘Jamie and I will ensure no one finds out about you!’  
‘I’m afraid you can’t change my mind on this. It’s in your best interests, Chiara.’  
‘But what will you do, Lupin?’ Jamie asked.  
‘I’ll manage,’ the wizard said, waving it off. ‘There are worse things to lose than control.’  
‘At least take tonight’s Wolfsbane Potion,’ Chiara said, taking out a bottle and offering it to Lupin.  
The wizard hesitated. ‘I can’t, I’ve been far too much of a burden already…’  
‘Please, take it,’ Chiara insisted. ‘One dose won’t help me anyway.’ Seeing him still hesitate, Chiara said ‘It’s too late for the potion to work on me, Lupin. You know that it must be taken every day the week leading up to the full moon to work at all.’  
‘Yes, but-’  
‘But tonight’s dose can mean the difference between you having complete control or no control at all,’ Chiara argued.  
Jamie nodded. ‘You should take it, Lupin. Chiara makes sense and I can tell this means a lot to her.’  
Lupin sighed, taking the bottle. ‘All right, I’ll take it. But then I must be off.’ Uncorking the bottle, he drank the contents, twisting his face in disgust at the taste. ‘Before I go, do you mind if I talk to James privately, Chiara?’  
‘I suppose not…’  
‘I’ll be just a minute, then I’ll come say a proper goodbye,’ Lupin promised. Borf barked happily at Chiara, and she accepted, walking away to a distance to play with the pup. Lupin lowered his voice, saying ‘I realise, James, that I’m not really in a position to ask this, but will you watch over Chiara after I’m gone? She needs a friend who can distract her-’  
‘You heard Chiara. She doesn’t consider me a friend.’  
‘So she says, but I don’t think she really means it,’ Lupin noted. ‘I believe she’s afraid of letting anyone get too close in case she hurts them or scares them off. I was the same way before… before I met my friends.’ His voice was full of sadness, but also nostalgia.  
‘What can I do to convince her she can trust me?’  
‘Stay by her side before the full moon,’ Lupin requested. ‘It will be a tough transformation for her. Take her mind off it. Remind her of what’s important. Trust me, it was a lot easier to make it to the sunrise when I knew I had friends who would support me.’  
‘Then I’ll do just that,’ Jamie promised.  
Lupin smiled, relieved. ‘Clearly, I can rest easy. I wish you farewell and good luck, James. The full moon will be rising soon…’ The wizard nodded at Jamie in goodbye, sneaking away in the shadows.

‘There’s not much time before the full moon,’ Chiara said, looking up at the red sky. ‘I should go now.’  
‘Wait, Chiara,’ Jamie said. In the most casual and easy tone he could make, he suggested ‘Let’s hang out a bit before that.’  
Chiara frowned, concerned. ‘Are you sure now’s the best time to hang out, Jamie? The full moon will be rising soon… I won’t have control over myself when I transform…’  
‘Trust me, taking your mind off your transformation is exactly what you need. Lupin thought so too.’  
‘Lupin did?’ Chiara asked, watching the figure of the wizard walking towards the wider grounds until he was out of sight. ‘Then I suppose it’s all right… This sounds silly, because he only just left, but I miss Lupin already,’ she said, a bit said. Cheering up, she added ‘But I plan to write to him, and I have a feeling we’ll see each other again.’  
‘I’m sure you will,’ Jamie said, smiling encouragingly.  
Chiara rubbed the back of her head, shy. ‘So believe it or not, I’m a bit new to this “hanging out” thing.’  
‘That’s all right, we can just chat.’  
‘Oh… What do you want to talk about?’  
‘How about hobbies? What do you do when you’re not studying or helping Madam Pomfrey?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Normal stuff, I suppose… Reading, playing with Borf, baking, listening to punk music…’  
‘Punk music?’ Jamie asked, a bit surprised.  
Chiara gave him a questioning look. ‘Everyone has the same reaction when I tell them. Is it really so odd?’  
Jamie chuckled, replying ‘Not odd, just unexpected from someone who looks as sweet as you.’  
‘You know, I’m beginning to suspect you have an ulterior motive for chatting,’ Chiara said, raising an eyebrow, but she failed to keep a straight face and began laughing.  
Jamie laughed with her, admitting ‘I may or may not have used the opportunity to get to know you better. Should I not have?’  
‘It’s all right, I’m just not really used to talking about myself.’  
‘Well, practice makes perfect,’ Jamie said. ‘But it’s good to see you laugh, Chiara.’  
‘It feels good to laugh,’ Chiara said, nodding happily. ‘Thank you for taking my mind off things. I think it was exactly what I needed. I don’t think I’ve ever been this relaxed before a full moon…’ Her sentence trailed off when she looked up at the darkening sky, and her face changed to shock. ‘Wait, the full moon! It’s almost risen!’ With horror, she looked at where she was standing, too close to the castle. ‘You’re not safe! Hogwarts isn’t safe! I need to get somewhere safe!’ She began sprinting towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest, while the last light from the sun faded from the sky. The moon was about to rise.  
‘Chiara, wait!’ Jamie cried, running after her without a second thought.

Reaching the edge of the forest, Chiara looked back, hearing Jamie call out to her. Heavily shaking, she asked ‘Jamie, what are you doing here?!’  
‘Are you all right?’ Jamie asked, noticing her shivers. They were standing about a dozen feet apart when he stopped.  
Her hand went to a pocket, taking out what seemed like a piece of paper. Looking at the paper, Chiara shook her head nervously, muttering ‘I tried to make it to a safe place, but it was too far and there’s not enough time… I feel like I’m about to transform any second now… Run…’  
‘I’m not leaving, Chiara,’ Jamie stated. ‘I said it before, remember? You’re always helping people. Now it’s time you let someone help you.’  
Chiara’s face lit up from the light of the moon, and the shivers increased. ‘Jamie… don’t let me… hurt anyone…’ She let out a cry of pain, and her hands twitched. The piece of paper sauntered to the ground, while she screamed and twisted in pain. Her features morphed, her face elongated and changed into a wolf’s head, while her body was covered in white fur and her legs and arms changed shape. Her clothes were ripped apart, and where Chiara was once standing there was only a pale wolf, staring at Jamie and growling at him.

‘Don’t worry, I won’t,’ Jamie said, staring at the wolf’s blue eyes, and taking out his wand. Taking a step backwards, he felt a shiver ran down his spine. Last time he had fought a werewolf, he was lucky to have Cecil save him. This time, he was alone. ‘I know it’s hard, but if you could get a hold of yourself…’ he joked, trying not to wet himself. The werewolf howled, and Jamie took another step backwards, raising his wand. ‘Guess that didn’t work… I’m sorry, Chiara. _Incendio!_ ’ With care to not kill her, he burned the werewolf’s fur and skin, and the creature howled in pain. The werewolf realised eating Jamie wasn’t worth the risk of being burnt to a crisp, instead running off into the forest.

Jamie didn’t follow the beast, instead calming his nerves with deep breaths. Looking to the ground, he noticed the piece of paper Chiara had dropped while transforming. Picking it up, he noticed it wasn’t a paper, but a picture. An immobile picture, as opposed to the moving ones wizard kind usually had. The picture showed the castle of Hogwarts against during sunrise, the sun peeking through the towers and turrets. Carefully putting it in his robes, Jamie decided to return it to her the next morning.

The next day, Jamie was the first to wake up in his Common Room. Likely because he didn’t really need to wake up, he couldn’t sleep at all. Before breakfast, he wandered through the castle. The halls and corridors were empty and silent, something he quite enjoyed. Well, almost empty. He did see Chiara quickly sneak into the Artefact Room, looking extremely sick. Her clothes had been restored with the Mending Charm, though they were still dirty. Knocking gently on the door and hearing no response, Jamie said ‘It’s me.’ The door opened just enough for a blue eye to peek through a crack, before opening enough for Jamie to enter and close behind him. ‘I think you dropped a photograph that I wanted to return,’ Jamie said with a reassuring smile, handing her the picture. ‘I have to ask though, how did the rest of your full moon go?’ Jamie asked, while Chiara took the picture. ‘Do you remember what happened?’  
‘I’m not sure if it was your words or that Fire-Making Spell that knocked some sense into me…’ Chiara said, rubbing her side, clearly pained. ‘But I was able to redirect myself to the Forbidden Forest.’  
‘I hope I didn’t hurt you too badly,’ Jamie said with a sheepish look.  
‘Nothing a few healing spells couldn’t stitch up,’ Chiara said with a smile. ‘I can’t believe you didn’t run when you saw me transform. Weren’t you afraid?’  
‘Admittedly, I was a bit afraid,’ Jamie downplayed it. He had been terrified, but he didn’t want to worry her too much. ‘But keeping everyone safe was more important. You were more important.’  
‘To think you were afraid but still tried to keep me under control…’ Chiara mused. ‘There’s something I need to tell you about why I kept pushing you away… And about what happened after I became a werewolf…’  
‘I know I kept questioning you before,’ Jamie said before she went any further. ‘But you don’t have to tell me this if you don’t want to, especially if it’s personal.’  
‘But I do want to, Jamie,’ Chiara said, determined. ‘I want to open up. So I want to tell you why I was so reluctant to let you get close. A werewolf wanted to abduct me for his army, but my parents drove him away.’  
‘Wait, his army?’ Jamie asked. ‘You don’t mean…’  
‘Yes, it was Greyback who did this to me. I was only seven…’ Chiara confirmed. ‘My parents told me to never tell anyone I was a werewolf, but I didn’t listen. We’d move whenever neighbours got suspicious, so I never really had friends. Once I got close to a neighbour girl, Selina, and confessed I was a werewolf. When I told her, she accepted me at first.’  
‘“At first”?’  
‘After Selina actually saw my werewolf form, she stopped talking to me.’  
‘So you were betrayed by a neighbour girl you befriended?’  
Chiara nodded. ‘Selina was my best friend. I still remember the fear in her eyes. She couldn’t come near me after that. She was too afraid. Eventually, I told my mum and asked her to Obliviate Selina. I didn’t want her to live in fear.’  
‘Your mother?’  
‘She’s an Obliviator at the Ministry,’ Chiara explained.  
Jamie exhaled, shaken by the reveal. ‘That must have been really devastating, Chiara…’  
‘After that, my parents didn’t have to hide me away. I did so willingly. I didn’t want to scare or hurt anyone else, so I decided it was better to not make friends. I’ve grown out of it a bit since coming to Hogwarts, but… The scare with Pippa and you pushing to know more, it just…’  
‘Felt uncomfortably familiar?’ Jamie guessed.  
‘But I was wrong,’ Chiara said with a smile. ‘You saw me at my worst, but you stuck by my side. So it’s time I take a lesson from Pippa and stop running away.’ She looked at the picture in her hand. ‘Lupin said a friend of him named Prongs took this picture. He gave it to me to remind me that no matter how difficult the night of the full moon is… The morning will always come.’  
‘Glad I found it then,’ Jamie said. ‘It clearly means a lot to you.’  
‘It does…’ Chiara muttered. ‘But I want you to keep it,’ she decided, offering it to Jamie.  
Jamie frowned. ‘Why? Don’t get me wrong, I’d be grateful, but… why?’  
‘Because now I know I can draw strength from something better than a photo… you. I realise now that you truly are my friend. Thank you for not giving up on me.’  
Jamie smiled, and accepted the photograph with care. ‘Of course, Chiara.’  
‘Now I know I can make it through even the darkest night, so long as I have the support of my friend.’


	5. Slytherin Pride

Halfway through the school term, both Jamie and Rowan received a letter each, inviting them to join the Sphinx Club, and giving them directions on how to access it. It was located somewhere on the West Wing, though because of Hogwarts’ ever-changing layout the exact location was unknown (if there even was an exact location). Regardless of these dilemmas that kept Rowan up all night, the duo of friends first visited the club during a Saturday. Jamie listened to his friend gush about the supposed library that was exclusive to the Sphinx Club, full of old tomes with the complete recorded history of wizardry, as they climbed up a narrow staircase behind a door with the sign “Sphinx Club”. At the end of the staircase there was another door, without any sort of lock or handle. Rowan stopped his monologue for a moment to read aloud the password they’d been given. The door swung open on its own, closing behind them once they had stepped through.

Rowan and Jamie stood still and quiet for a moment, awestruck at the sight of the hall they were standing in. Long and wide, it had large and beautiful stained-glass windows with designs of hourglasses, locks, feathers, stars and the Sun, and strange symbols that neither understood. Several side-corridors lay perpendicular to the main hall, the one nearest to them leading to an open balcony from where star-gazing during the night-time was possible. In some of the corridors, huge bookshelves covered the walls and reached the tall ceiling, with moving ladders allowing the students to search better. A portrait of Merlin hung near the door they had entered through, similar to his portrait in the Grand Staircase. A giant golden Orrery hung from the ceiling in the middle of the hall, the planets and moons spinning around its centre. There were several small tables near the bookcases, one of them with a kettle serving tea on a cup a Ravenclaw student was holding out.  
‘What do you think?’ Jamie asked his friend.  
‘It’s brilliant!’ Rowan cried excitedly, unable to contain his giddiness. He practically sprinted over to the nearest bookshelf, reading over the titles on the spines and taking out a few, sitting then to read with the pile of books on the table at his side. Jamie perused as well, searching for interesting spellbooks. One about transformative jinxes caught his eye, and opening it at a random page he read about a jinx that could turn a small objects and even someone’s hair into a bouquet of flowers, _Herbifors_. Curious to try it, Jamie looked around and saw a line of chest-tall pillars with busts and small statues on top of them, the perfect targets. Reading over the incantation and the wand-movement again to make sure he got it right, Jamie pointed his wand at a bust of an old man. ‘ _Herbifors!_ ’ he said, and the bust shifted as if it was clay being moulded, acquiring the shape and colours of a bunch of tulips. ‘ _Reparifarge!_ ’ He undid the transfiguration, satisfied with the result. For the rest of the afternoon, he continued reading over that and other spellbooks, as well as taking a few notes about some interesting spells. Rowan didn’t speak at all, immersed in the books he’d piled after arriving, not that Jamie minded. Some people came and went into the club, though no-one Jamie knew by name; the only people he took note of were a couple of Ravenclaws in his year he’d never spoken to. Dinnertime was nearing, when Jamie saw a friendly face on the balcony, peering through a telescope and taking notes on a star-chart. Approaching her, he called out to the girl. ‘Chiara! Nice to see you here.’  
‘Hey, Jamie,’ Chiara said, looking at him for a moment before returning to her chart. ‘Nice to see you too. Have you been here long?’  
‘All afternoon. You?’  
‘I just arrived to advance my Astronomy homework. I’ve been quite busy today to come, the Hospital Wing is very demanding lately…’  
‘The Hospital Wing?’  
‘Oh, I help Madam Pomfrey from time to time,’ she explained. ‘She’s a bit overwhelmed, and since I want to be a Healer, it’s good training.’  
‘And I’m sure that a few extra House Points don’t hurt either,’ Jamie said cheekily.  
‘I don’t do it for House Points!’  
Jamie chuckled at her outraged reaction. ‘But you still get them, I bet.’  
‘Well, yes… But that’s-’  
‘Don’t worry, I’m just kidding. I’m sure you’ll be a great Healer,’ Jamie said encouragingly.  
‘Thank you,’ Chiara said, smiling. Her smile turned into more of a smirk, as she said ‘But now that you mention it… I’m sure Madam Pomfrey will give you a few House Points if you help her out.’  
‘Trying to recruit me to play Healer?’  
‘I’m just saying, all help is appreciated. But it’s OK if you don’t-’  
‘Too late, I’m already sold,’ Jamie said. ‘But maybe better tomorrow, now it’s time for dinner. Want to come with us?’  
‘I… I think I’ll stay here a bit longer,’ Chiara decided. ‘I still have to complete this star-chart.  
‘See you then,’ Jamie said, going towards Rowan to drag him down to the Great Hall, for there was practically no other way to get the Slytherin away from the books to eat something.

The next morning, Jamie went to the Hospital Wing while Rowan returned to the Sphinx Club to keep reading. Chiara was already there, though before Jamie could talk to her Madam Pomfrey saw him and walked over to him. ‘Ah, Mr Smith, Miss Lobosca told me you were interested in helping.’  
‘Indeed,’ Jamie confirmed. ‘What can I do to help?’  
‘This student is not doing well, and I am short on supplies,’ Madam Pomfrey explained, walking Jamie to a bed where a Ravenclaw boy lay, clearly in pain. ‘You could help me greatly by retrieving scarab beetles from the Potions storeroom to brew more Skele-Gro. I would usually buy a bottle, but they’re all out, so I’ll have to brew my own.’  
‘What’s Skele-Gro?’  
‘A potion that regrows vanished bones.’  
Jamie’s face went pale, imagining the situation that would create such a need. ‘But how-?’  
‘Later, Mr Smith. First gather those scarab beetles, and then I’ll answer your questions,’ Madam Pomfrey said, clearly in a rush to help the next patient.

Jamie found the door to the Potions storeroom open when he went down to the dungeons, with Professor Snape inside, apparently searching for something. Snape didn’t stop him from collecting the ingredient, though he did warn Jamie against breaking anything, lest he spent more time in the Hospital Wing. Jamie delivered the ingredient to Madam Pomfrey, helping her further by tending to other patients. There were quite a few injured students, though by far the strangest patient was a Slytherin girl Jamie knew only by sight. She seemed asleep, or rather, she seemed to be in a coma, because nothing disturbed her sleep. She never moved, nor flinched. ‘What happened to her?’ Jamie asked, curious.  
Madam Pomfrey, who was attending a patient at the bed next to the girl, said ‘Apparently, she was sleepwalking, and took a nasty spill.’  
‘Sleepwalking?’  
Madam Pomfrey nodded. ‘It’s far from the strangest thing I’ve seen in my time at Hogwarts. The peculiar part is she won’t wake up.’  
‘Isn’t there a spell or a potion that can help?’  
‘Not to my knowledge. I’ve invited Healers from St. Mungo’s to have a look.’ Madam Pomfrey walked over to him, noting ‘I don’t think I need any more help here, Mr Smith, but if you want to do something else, research whether something similar has ever happened at Hogwarts. Sometimes history can be our greatest teacher.’

Jamie found nothing about it, not in the library, not in the Sphinx Club, despite him searching for the remainder of the day. Defeated, he went down to dinner, sitting at the Slytherin table with Rowan. ‘Are you alright, Jamie?’ asked Rowan, noticing something was off.  
‘It’s nothing… I just haven’t found anything that could help Madam Pomfrey with that sleepwalking student.’  
‘You’re helping Madam Pomfrey?’ Felix Rosier, sitting in front of them, asked.  
‘I volunteered in the Hospital Wing, yes. Thought I could get some House Points that way, and help out a friend in the process. But I just haven’t found any information on what is afflicting a patient, and it’s driving me crazy.’  
‘I always hate it when my research finds nothing,’ Rowan noted empathetically.  
‘Sleepwalking…?’ Felix murmured, thoughtful. ‘That reminds me of a notebook I found in our common room when I first got to Hogwarts.’  
‘About sleepwalking?’ Jamie asked, perking up.  
‘It mentions sleepwalking,’ Felix noted, frowning. ‘And far stranger things. I’m not sure if it’s true or not.’  
Jamie was confused. ‘I’m not sure I understand…’  
‘Neither do I. You should probably read it for yourself,’ Felix said, explaining where he’d last seen the book. Jamie finished his dinner early, rushing to the Slytherin Common Room to find the notebook and see what it contained.

Following Felix’s indications, he found the notebook deep in a wooden cupboard, covered in dust. Leather-bound, it looked like some student had left it there years ago. It also looked like something had been spilled over it at some point, as some of the pages were more brittle and stained. The handwriting was not easy to read, but Jamie managed to decipher enough to find the pages that talked about sleepwalking. It didn’t say much that made sense, but nevertheless he wrote down his findings in a much more presentable way. When he was done, the rest of the Slytherins had returned to the common room. Felix noticed he was done reading, and walked over to him, curious. ‘You found it. Was it useful?’  
‘I’m not sure…’ Jamie said. ‘This notebook is…’  
‘Fascinating?’  
‘I was going to say “completely mental”, but yes, also fascinating. What does the book mean by “The Eight Branches”? Is that some kind of reference to the Forbidden Forest? And more importantly, who wrote this? And why?’  
Felix shrugged. ‘I have no idea, but I found it in one of our cupboards, so it’s safe to assume it was a Slytherin.’  
‘This is so peculiar…’  
‘This is Hogwarts, Jamie. You never really get used to it.’

Jamie delivered his findings to Madam Pomfrey the next day, during a free period, and promising to return the next weekend to help. When he did, he found the ward filled, and what looked to be the Gryffindor Quidditch team gathered around one bed. ‘There are so many patients! What happened?’ he asked Chiara and Madam Pomfrey.  
‘An assortment of injuries caused by Quidditch, duelling, classroom accidents, and general clumsiness,’ Madam Pomfrey said. ‘Do you know any healing spells?’  
‘No, I’m afraid not…’ Jamie said.  
‘I can teach him a few basic ones,’ Chiara offered.  
‘Very well, help the patients who have suffered mild injuries, while I tend to the graver cases.’

Chiara showed Jamie a couple of simple healing charms, as they tended to the unfortunate victims of a duelling match gone wrong. Jamie managed to mend broken fingers and noses, while Chiara took care of a student who had somehow grown tentacles all over her face. When they were finished, and the only patients left in the ward needed only rest, Madam Pomfrey thanked them both for their assistance. Just as Jamie was hoping, the matron granted twenty points to Slytherin for his continued help.

‘So… Where’s that little cowardly Mudblood friend of yours? I was thinking about practicing the Bat-Bogey Hex on him later today.’ Merula’s voice came to Jamie while he was having breakfast at the Great Hall, with her sitting at the other side of the table.  
‘And you want to practise on him? Silly I assuming you’d like to try it on me first. Unless, of course, you’re afraid I would go after you if you did,’ he mockingly replied.   
‘Afraid? Of you? Someone’s thinking too highly of themselves.’  
‘Yeah, I wonder if it’s the same person who keeps calling themselves ‘the Best Witch at Hogwarts’? What do you want, Merula?’ Jamie commented, trying to cut the fight short.  
‘The same things I always want. To get the treasures within the Cursed Vaults. To completely humiliate you. To get you and everyone else to recognise me as the Best Witch at Hogwarts.’  
Jamie put on a thoughtful look on his face. ‘Nothing out of the ordinary, then. As you can see, I’m having an excellent meal right now, so if you don’t want to tell me anything worth my time, please sod off.’  
‘So precious is your time, eh? Blimey, you really are as mad as your brother,’ she kept trying to throw jabs at him.  
‘Well, you know, it runs in the family. Like racism in your family.’  
‘Say whatever you want. At least I’m not a blood traitor like you.’  
‘Excuse me, I think you meant to say ‘At least I don’t have friends’. Easy mistake to make, especially for… certain people,’ he corrected himself, before he said something he would regret. Unsuccessful in her attempts to get a reaction out of the boy, Merula scoffed and walked away, and Jamie was left wondering if their interactions would ever be anything more than endless bickering. The young witch could be a very valuable ally, if he could ever trust her. She was cunning, hardworking, and ambitious. She was also an unrelenting bully, held back by silly traditional beliefs about blood. His train of thought was interrupted by Rowan, sitting by his side with a smile.   
‘Have you heard, Jamie? Slytherin is planning on making the Gryffindors shut their mouths about their Quidditch victory,’ he said, pouring a good amount of pumpkin juice in his goblet.  
‘Yeah?’ Jamie asked. He didn’t care much for Quidditch, but it was annoying to see the Gryffindors being so smug about it. ‘What’s the plan?’  
‘Felix is about to share it with everyone in the common room…’ Rowan said, loading his plate. ‘Emergency meeting, or something like that.’

‘…Due to failure and incompetence by some of you, Gryffindor stumbled their way into beating us in Quidditch,’ Felix berated the Slytherins in their common room, especially the Quidditch players. ‘They won’t shut their mouths about it, so we are going to shut their mouths for them.’  
‘Worst of all, they cost us House Points,’ Rowan said, furious, and a few of the Slytherins nodded in agreement. Slytherin was on the lead for the House Cup, though not by much, and this sparked even more conflict between the houses.  
‘We have allowed their braggadocious oafishness to persist for far too long,’ Felix declared.  
‘Braggadocious oafs…’ Jamie heard Rowan mutter under his breath. He had rarely ever seen his friend this angered, and it was strangely interesting to see.  
‘All we need is a plan to put them in their place…’ Felix went on.  
‘A plan for revenge…’ Rowan whispered, beaming up.  
Felix frowned, looking at Rowan with concern. ‘Are you all right, Rowan? You’re just repeating what I say in a slightly different way.’  
‘He’ll be fine,’ Jamie promised. ‘Rowan just wants to ensure that Slytherin is the top house.’  
Rowan nodded, and Felix and the others looked satisfied. The meeting continued, and the Slytherins planned their revenge. In a corner of the room, Merula followed the meeting with a bored expression, though she perked up from time to time when someone said something interesting. ‘It’s a cunning plan, but we have to decide who will take the lead,’ Felix said when the plan was laid.   
Jamie raised his hand, saying ‘I think it’s probably best if I do it. If we get caught, it’d be better if they think it was the idea of a younger student and not a Prefect.’  
Felix narrowed his eyes, considering the idea. Nodding, he said ‘Very well. Glad to have you here with us, Jamie.’ Ignoring a loud scoff from Merula and a few others, Felix said ‘Now, let’s show Gryffindor that they’ll never truly win against Slytherin…’

The Clocktower Courtyard was a favourite location amongst the students when summer was closing in, and it was where a large group of Gryffindors were gathered that evening, enjoying the end of exams. A smaller, more sneaky group of Slytherins watched them from the shadows, and among them were Jamie and Rowan. Careful not to raise suspicion, they watched them closely, waiting for their chance. They didn’t have to wait for long. A rather large and mean-looking Gryffindor boy approached a first-year Slytherin who was sitting alone on the fountain, grinning at his new prey. ‘Do you want to hear the story about how your team lost the match, little Slytherin?’ they heard him sneer at the first-year boy.  
Jamie took that as his cue, muttering from the shadows ‘ _Flipendo!_ ’  
Water splashed everywhere as the Gryffindor flew into the fountain, soaked and humiliated, and shouting obscenities at his attacker, who was approaching him with a smirk. ‘You may have won the Cup,’ Jamie said, while the rest of the Slytherins laughed. ‘But Slytherin will always be on top!’  
‘Let’s get out of here before we get caught!’ Rowan said, tugging at his sleeve. ‘Gryffindor will know better than to speak ill of Slytherin again…’

The End of Term was two days away, and they spent most of their time chatting or playing Gobstones, or nose-deep in a book if you happened to be Rowan. This was the case that morning, with the two friends sitting by the lake side under a tree, Rowan reading and Jamie practising a few spells on his own. Jamie saw Penny coming towards them, with a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans and a huge smile on her face.  
‘Jamie! Rowan! Enjoying the morning?’ she asked as she got closer.  
‘Yup. Not a care in the world,’ joked Jamie. ‘For the time being, at least. Are those Bertie Bott’s? Where did you get them?’  
‘The Hufflepuff Common Room has many stashes of candy,’ she said casually, sitting with them and sharing the sweets. ‘Where’s Ben?’ she asked.  
‘Oh, you know him. Probably hiding in the Artefact Room or in his Common Room. I told him what we would be doing, so he knows where to find us if he wants to come and join us,’ Jamie told the blonde.  
Penny looked at Jamie with a bit of worry in her face. ‘Don’t you think we should be looking for him? Won’t he feel alone hiding there?’  
Jamie looked at his friend with a funny look. ‘No, that would be worse. Forcing him to socialise would put even more tension on his shoulders. Trust me, Penny, he’ll be fine.’ Jamie assured her.  
‘If you say so…’ Penny said, not convinced entirely. ‘Hey, I just realized you never told me how that duel with Merula went. The one I helped you prepare for, remember?’  
His last duel with the Slytherin girl had been without witnesses, so only the duellists knew what happened that night. ‘I won. Obviously. Otherwise Merula would have let everyone know the next day. It was… interesting. She went all out. I was limping for the next two days after that,’ he answered honestly, remembering that night.  
Penny was happy to finally hear the story. ‘Sounds exciting! Did she say anything when she lost?’  
‘Well… She’s still my nemesis, or at least she seems hell-bent on being it, so you can imagine what she said. Typical Merula talk.’  
‘Do you think she’ll ever leave you alone?’  
‘Perhaps… I’ve grown to not care too much, at least when it comes to myself. I don’t think she’ll try to do anything serious anytime soon to me or any of you,’ Jamie explained. ‘Nothing she can say can hurt me, anyways. And if anything the duelling keeps me in shape.’  
A hopeful Penny smiled at his reply. ‘Well, I’m sure she’ll grow up one of these days.’  
Looking at a tentacle wrapped around a rock near them, Jamie wondered when that happy, happy day would come. ‘We can only hope…’

Late at night, in the Slytherin Common Room, Jamie was splayed on a couch reading a book about curses Bill had recommended. It was surprisingly entertaining, and he was gaining a lot of insight into how professional curse-breakers did their job. The room was empty other than him, with everyone having gone to bed already. A sound broke his concentration, the sound of footsteps. Someone was walking down the staircase that led to the girls’ dormitories. Please, don’t be her, thought Jamie on repeat. A groan almost escaped his mouth when he saw his rival come into the room. Apparently, she didn’t expect to see him there, as she stopped in her tracks for a second staring at him with wide eyes. Without putting his book down, Jamie spoke in a mocking manner. ‘Please, don’t let the book worm stop you from having a night walk.’  
‘As if you could stop anything other than a Bludger with your head.’  
‘You know, if you were half as creative with your spellcasting as you are with your insults, you might actually be able to beat me in a duel.’  
She froze, the jab hitting deeper than expected. Trying to find a quick response, she muttered ‘At least I’m not crazy like you or your brother.’  
‘How original.’

They remained quiet for a while, with Jamie still reading, and Merula sitting at a table with a piece of parchment, a quill and an inkpot. Then, Merula talked again, but it wasn’t an insult. ‘Why didn’t you tell me about the Vault?’  
‘How do you mean?’ asked Jamie, putting his book down.  
‘After I asked you to tell me anything you found in Flying Class. You knew where a Cursed Vault was, and you didn’t say anything.’  
‘I never agreed to do such. You asked, trying to pass some information about Jacob as payment, but I never agreed.’ Jamie looked at her. ‘If you wanted to do everything in your power to find the Cursed Vaults, why didn’t you accept my offer of teaming up, last year?’  
‘I would rather have to babysit that prat Malfoy than team up with you,’ Merula spat.  
Jamie took his book, and stood up, walking towards his dorm. Before walking up the stairs, he said one last thing. ‘Pity. I wouldn’t mind working with the Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts.’

The next day was the last day, and everyone was busy packing their trunks and spending the most time with friends. The day passed quickly enough, and before anyone knew it, it was already the End of Term Feast.

‘Congratulations, Slytherins! This year’s winners of the House Cup! Please enjoy this delicious feast, and enjoy your summer!’ Dumbledore congratulated the winners of the House Cup, who all cheered victorious, their House colours decorating the hanging banners. And so another school year came to a close, with a curse broken and friendships strengthened, and one Gryffindor a bit more soaked.


End file.
